


La vérité n'a pas de prix

by Akatane



Series: Running up that pile of bones - Revisiting Bones [1]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Brennan - Freeform, Comfort/Angst, Crime Fighting, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Other, Partnership, booth
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akatane/pseuds/Akatane
Summary: Changer de place, de situation, d'éléments de la série Bones ? Vendu. Un petit exercice de style en revisitant le tout premier épisode de la série où Brennan est un homme et Booth une femme de manière plus personnelle, émotionnelle et haletante.
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Series: Running up that pile of bones - Revisiting Bones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549699
Kudos: 1





	1. Retrouvailles en eaux troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est une adaptation libre de l'épisode Pilot de la série Bones, créée par Hart Hanson et produite par la Fox.
> 
> Dans cette adaptation, bon nombre de scènes, d'histoires et de personnages sont modifiés dont les protagonistes. De l'équipe de l'institut Jefferson, seuls Brennan et Booth sont changés ce qui modifie les liens avec certains personnages secondaires. J'ai interverti leurs sexes, certains traits de caractère et des détails de background par jeu et exercice de style.
> 
> Tempérance Brennan est remplacée par Thomas Brennan, anthropologue de renommée mondiale travaillant à l'institut Jefferson. Flegmatique, très séduisant et provocateur, Brennan n'hésite pas à montrer l'étendu de son intellect quitte à courroucer les gens autour de lui, surtout ses pairs qui veulent être numéro 1 du pays à sa place. Cela cache un côté bien plus noir et sensible de sa personne : Brennan a subi la disparition de ses parents à l'âge de 12 ans et compte dédier sa vie à identifier des corps peu importe l'état du squelette, peut-être tombera-t-il sur ses parents ? Ayant été entraîné dans les rouages du système d'adoption, Brennan ne fait pas confiance aux gens et a même développé un côté misanthrope qu'il tente de réprimer. Malheureusement, à déterrer des victimes de guerre ou de génocides trop souvent, cette haine gronde de plus en plus. En hommage à sa mère, Brennan suit les rites catholiques sans en parler à qui que ce soit, considérant qu'il s'agit de sa vie privée et ne voulant pas que cela entre en considération en sa qualité de scientifique. A présent, il est anthropologue judiciaire en collaboration avec...
> 
> Seeley Mary Booth qui remplace Seeley Joseph Booth, agent spécial du FBI, anciennement tireuse d'élite dans l'armée au sein des Rangers. Elle a quitté l'armée avec le grade de sergent-chef et rejoint aussitôt le FBI où elle fait rapidement ses preuves. Malgré son caractère froid et son air impassible, Booth arrive à se respecter grace à son professionnalisme et ses prouesses d'investigatrice. Pourtant, elle était limitée par sa séparation avec son ex petit ami, Robert Stinson, qui réussit à avoir la garde de leur enfant hors mariage, Parker Stinson, à cause de la dangerosité de son travail et du peu d'assiduité à ses réunions des joueurs anonymes. Son fils grandit, sa peur de ne pas pouvoir jouer son rôle de mère en fait de même, mise en exergue par le désert dans sa vie privée. Elle est très complexée par son manque de féminité par son physique de soldate, sa mâchoire trop carrée et sa poitrine plate mais elle ne manque jamais un entraînement physique, considérant avant tout son corps comme une arme. Booth a commencé son association avec Brennan grace à Camille Saroyan, collaboration qui finit mal, trop rebutée par l'orgueil et la suffisance de l'anthropologue...dû moins en partie. Booth sent en Brennan un prédateur adorant jouer avec la stupidité de ceux qu'il considère comme inférieur à lui. Un an plus tard, elle constate que cette méfiance le gêne et s'efforce à mieux se comporter avec elle. Depuis, elle n'envisage aucun autre partenaire de travail malgré leurs différences d'opinions et de caractères.
> 
> Cette adaptation se veut plus précise, sensorielle et émotionnelle dans le traitement des personnages, leurs liens et principalement le lien entre Brennan et Booth ainsi que de leur relation avec la mort. Je veux profiter de l'expérience de Brennan face aux horreurs de la civilisation et son implication personnelle vis-à-vis des victimes ainsi que celle de Booth en sa qualité de vétéran, témoin de l'atrocité de la guerre. Je souhaite aussi vous rassurer, chers lecteurs, je ne souhaite pas faire totalement disparaître l'humour, le romantisme et la philanthropie qui caractérisent la série.
> 
> Je suis autant fan que vous, je vous partage ma vision et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que son écriture.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peine revenu du Guatemala, le Docteur Brennan doit collaborer avec l'agent Booth suite à la découverte d'un corps dans l'étang du cimetière national d'Arlington. Après un an sans s'être vus, la tension après l'élucidation de leur première enquête est toujours palpable. L'entente sans confiance est-elle possible ?

**Aéroport international de Dulles, Washington, D.C.**

**Jour 1**

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle n'avait pas voyagé ? Assez pour avoir oublié à quel point la circulation à Washington était capricieuse. Néanmoins, il en fallait plus pour décourager Angela Montenegro, une artiste digne de ce nom n'abandonne jamais. Certainement pas son meilleur ami.

D'un pas pressant, Angela se rejoignit au troupeau agglutiné devant les écrans des arrivées. En panne, bien sûr. Aussitôt, elle se mit à demander aux personnes qu'elle croisait pour en savoir plus sur le vol du Guatemala. Au fur et à mesure, Angela se rapprochait du bureau des renseignements. L'hôte ne broncha pas, les yeux rivés sur son écran malgré la beauté exotique d'Angela, son maquillage léger qui mettait en exergue ses yeux légèrement bridés et les mèches bouclées encadrant son doux visage. Elle n'en démordit pas et insista, ne récoltant qu'un index lui réclamant de la patience. Elle n'avait pas de temps pour acheter de la patience.

Une artiste ne devrait pas se retrouver à court d'idées.

Angela ouvrit son chemisier rose et découvrit son bustier de la même couleur. L'hôte régressa instantanément de l'état de statue à poisson hors de l'eau.

\- Ah ! Bonjour ! Le vol pour le Guatemala ?

Une voix traînante et enjouée se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle la reconnut entre mille.

\- Et polie avec ça j’espère ?

\- Oh ! Mon tout beau ! Bien sûr que j’ai été polie avec lui. Ça fait du bien de te revoir !

Finalement, Thomas Brennan l'avait trouvée en premier. Angela n'hésita pas une seconde, elle le prit dans ses bras, rassurée de voir ce visage digne des plus beaux mannequins malgré sa barbe fournie et ses cheveux raides tombant sur ses yeux bleus rieurs. Il était exténué mais heureux de revoir sa meilleure amie. Une fois le moment tendre passé, Angela railla à son tour.

\- Oh ? Fatigué à peine rentré ? Dis-moi ? C’était si dur que ça ou affreusement sous-développé ?

\- J’aurais été bien plus en forme si on m’avait accueilli comme tu demandes des renseignements. Mon torse aurait autant fait effet, tu crois ?

\- Essaie lors de tes prochaines fouilles, pour être bien accueilli par les autochtones.

\- Ç’aurait été difficile où j’étais, enfoncé jusqu’au cou dans une fosse commune. Faire parler les os est une chose, les charmer en est une autre.

\- Dit le romantique qui a rapidement plaqué sa copine avant de partir plonger la tête la première dans un charnier…

Angela ne perdait vraiment pas de temps pour se mêler de la vie privée de Brennan. Normalement, il détestait ça mais il appréciait énormément la sensibilité et l'espièglerie de son amie. Peu pouvait supporter Thomas Brennan. Lui, ses référencements et son égo, le tout dans un bel emballage arborant un sourire narquois et ses yeux de renard. Sa présence à ses côtés était un don du ciel mais au fond, elle restait encore cette nomade qui cherchait à rattraper le vent. Il essayait d'être gentil pour qu'elle reste le plus longtemps possible. Il n'avait pas réussi avec un certain agent du FBI, il ne comptait pas refaire la même erreur.

\- Tu me reproches de ne pas être assez romantique ou trop rapide pour plonger dans un trou ?

\- Jamais je n’oserai dire que tu es rapide dans ces cas-l…

On ne pouvait jamais avoir la paix. Brennan laisse tomber ses sacs et se retourna, ennuyé de constater un homme d'un grand gabarit portant un costard. L'anthropologue était aussi grand que lui mais niveau musculature et surcharge pondérale, il ne pouvait pas rivaliser.

\- Pourquoi vous nous suivez depuis mon arrivée, monsieur ?

Ni une, ni deux, l’homme empoigna son bras et Brennan ne se laissa pas faire, frappant uniquement pour faire lâcher prise puis forma une clef de bras pour forcer son agresseur à s’agenouiller. Angela en profitait pour le frapper à l’aide de son sac à main. L’instant d’après, Brennan fut menacé d’un, puis deux, puis quatre gardes armés. Enfin, l’homme à terre déclina sa fonction : agent de la sécurité du territoire.

_C’est maintenant qu’il le dit ?_

Brennan leva les mains, lassé et demanda aux gardes de baisser leurs armes, prêt à coopérer malgré le malentendu souligné par Angela. Ils consentirent à baisser leurs armes prudemment. Enfin libre, l’agent en charge de ces hommes hurla après eux qu’ils n'avaient pas à obéir à un civil.

\- Donnez-moi votre sac… indiqua l'agent du doigt, fulminant.

\- Rien que ça ? Il fallait le dire tout de suite…

Brennan lui tendit son sac, l’agent de la sécurité du territoire l’ouvrit, nez à nez avec un crane momifié. Dans un petit sursaut, l'homme autoritaire laissa tomber le sac.

\- Bouh… nargua Brennan mollement.

Foutu pour foutu, Brennan détestait se justifier auprès des idiots dotés de pouvoir, il se savait dans de beaux draps. Autant conclure avec panache si c'est pour en tirer un sourire rempli de fierté de la part d’Angela.

**Bureau de sécurité de l'aéroport**

**Jour 1**

Quelque chose gênait Brennan. Pas que la sécurité des citoyens américains ne devrait pas être une priorité mais l'anthropologue se disait qu'il n'en faisait pas partie. Au moins, cet agent n'avait rien à envier aux autres flics : on l'a bien laissé poireauter sans explications, mais pas assez pour qu'il ne puisse pas se reposer. Dans son état, même la table en acier semblait être assez confortable pour lui. Tout était confortable quand il voulait dormir. Il n'avait pas réussi dans l'avion, son esprit était encore dans la fosse commune. On pouvait dire que ces péripéties réussissaient à oublier peu à peu les visages, les corps, les coups des victimes qu'il avait du identifier. Brennan avait beau voir la mort de manière clinique, ce qu'il apprenait de la vie passée à travers les os réussissait à le hanter tôt ou tard. Donner un nom et rendre le corps aux familles des défunts étaient la seule façon de repousser l'échéance. Un bruit de porte tira le fil de ses pensées jusqu'à le rompre en posant lourdement le crâne découvert dans son sac. Brennan serra les dents pour ne rien dire cette fois, il n'avait plus de patience pour se contrôler en cas de dispute. L'anthropologue voulait que cela se termine le plus rapidement possible.

\- Déclinez votre identité, ordonna l'agent de la sécurité.

Il était plus calme. C'était déjà ça.

\- Je suis le docteur Thomas Brennan et j’ai passé deux mois au Guatemala pour identifier les victimes d’un génocide dont cet homme ici présent.

Ou la seule victime qui n'avait pas d'identité, ni personne pour l'identifier et l'enterrer convenablement. Avec le crâne, Brennan comptait utiliser les ressources de l'institut Jefferson afin de déterminer au mieux où il vivait. Il espérait qu'Angela oublie cette histoire rapidement pour faire ça en douce, même si elle en comprendrait les raisons.

\- Dans ce genre de situation, les gens normaux ont des sueurs froides.

\- Guatemala ? Génocide ? Les gens normaux en parlent à peine alors que c’est mon travail. Comment avoir peur dans ce cas-là ?

\- Vous savez qui n’a pas peur de ce genre de choses ?

\- Les inadaptés sociaux, répondit la seconde dans une moue de dégoût.

Brennan souffla du nez pour retenir un rire nerveux.

\- Hé bien… On me dit souvent que je suis un inadapté social mais pas pour cette raison. Je viens de vous dire que c’était mon travail : je suis anthropologue de l’institut Jefferson et…

\- ...qui soit-disant bosse pour le FBI mais qui n’a aucune accréditation pour le prouver.

Sans faire de bruit, l’agent Seeley Mary Booth se glissa dans la pièce. Toujours impeccable, un livre sous le bras, elle attendait sagement avant de signaler sa présence. De ses yeux perçants, elle observait la scène. Pendant ce temps, l’agent de la sécurité du territoire poursuivit ses accusations sans même accorder un regard à la nouvelle arrivée.

\- Vous transportiez des restes humains de façon illégale et vous avez agressé un agent de la sécurité du territoire.

Brennan était trop fatigué pour être énervé à cause du manque de politesse élémentaire mais pas assez pour ne pas lui renvoyer la pareille.

\- Oh, quel maladroit je fais… Si seulement vous vous étiez identifié avant de me prendre le bras, vous ne vous seriez pas fait ridiculiser par un anthropologue. Et je ne me serais pas fait traité d’inadapté social car je suis le meilleur anthropologue de ce pays...

Brennan tourna la tête vers Booth, davantage tendu par sa présence. A lui faire face, il avait perdu son sourire, ses traits étaient plus durs, ses sourcils froncés. Il ressemblait plus à un survivaliste regrettant son retour à la civilisation.

\- ...et dites-moi que vous n’êtes pas là pour en mettre une couche, vous aussi.

L'énerver pour rien n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus indiqué dans cette situation mais ça soulageait un peu. Visiblement, sa pique n’eut aucun effet. Professionnelle, bien plus droite et concentrée que dans ses souvenirs, Booth se présenta avec sobriété en tendant son badge.

\- FBI, agent spécial Seeley Booth, division enquêtes criminelles à Washington. Bones identifie des corps pour nous, expliqua Booth de sa voix basse et monocorde.

\- Ne m’appelez pas «Bones»...et je fais plus que les identifier, insista Brennan, agacé.

Booth posa le livre contre la table et le fit glisser jusqu’à lui pour lui montrer le portrait d’un docteur Brennan bien plus soigné et élégant en quatrième de couverture.

\- Il écrit des livres aussi.

L'agent de la sécurité du territoire jeta un coup d’œil au visage de Brennan et le compara à la photo du livre d'un air circonspect. Il sourit en coin en secouant la tête, il était tout aussi impatient qu'eux de conclure cette histoire qui ne menait à rien.

\- Bien, je vous le laisse.

Booth se força à sourire un brin pour remercier la patience de l’agent devant lui et souffla des ordres d’une voix glaciale à Brennan.

\- Prenez votre crane et allons-y tout de suite.

\- Pardon ? Rien de plus ? «Je vous le laisse.» et c’est la fin ? Pourquoi avoir fait tout ce cirque alors ?! s’écria Brennan, s'étant mis debout, scandalisé.

\- On s’en fiche, le plus important est que vous soyez libre. Prenez vos affaires, on s’en v…

\- C’était un coup monté, c’est ça ? Le FBI vous a ordonné de m’interroger ?

Après un échange de regards entre les deux membres de l'autorité, l’agent de la sécurité tenta de briser la glace en rendant le livre, exagérant à peine sa qualité. Brennan se moquait de savoir si c’était vrai ou non. Booth avait raison. Il était libre. Libre de prendre une douche, de s’enfoncer dans son lit et dans un sommeil bien mérité. Sans cauchemars cette fois.

\- On s’en va, siffla Brennan d’un air mauvais tout en enfonçant l’un de ses sacs dans les bras de Booth.

Plusieurs fois, il avait imaginé de possibles retrouvailles entre eux, espérant toujours un dénouement différent. C'était plus fort que lui. Dès qu'il voyait son visage, elle renvoyait un reflet de lui-même qui le rendait nerveux.

Quel narcisse paradoxal il faisait...

**Voiture de Booth**

**Jour 1**

Après une dizaine de kilomètres, Brennan se rendit à l'évidence qu'il était toujours en colère. Plutôt que de regarder une succession d'arbres et de béton, il se tourna vers Booth, concentrée sur la route tout en respectant le silence entre eux. L'anthropologue ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi il avait tenté de la séduire lors de leur première enquête. Il sortait avec des femmes bien plus avantagées qu'elle en matière de beauté. Booth ressemblait à une androgyne avec sa mâchoire carrée et ses yeux tombants. Ils restaient très vifs, oscillant de détail en détail sans jamais oublier sa cible.

Ça lui revint à ce moment-là.

C'en était davantage triste de constater qu'elle n'avait pas changé son style vestimentaire. Pas un seul bijou, ni de couleur. Sa veste, sa chemise fendue d'une fine cravate, sa ceinture, son pantalon, ses chaussures et sa poitrine plate formaient une gamme sur un clavier de piano. En comptant aussi ses cheveux châtain foncé, remontés en queue de cheval haute. Leur raideur, sa frange et ses mèches courtes renforçaient son air de poupée insensible. Heureusement brisé par son teint légèrement hâlé. Ses seules touches féminines visible était ses lèvres charnues et rosés ainsi que la présence de fond de teint.

Cela n'était pas étonnant que sa seule présence le rendait nerveux : elle était une pie au milieu des corbeaux du gouvernement. C'était encourageant mais ça ne lui donnait aucune information sur elle. Peut-être voyait-elle la même chose entre lui et les autres scientifiques ? Ou l'oiseau moqueur au milieu des passériformes ?

Pour une pie, Booth n'était pas très bavarde. Ils étaient déjà arrivés au comté d'Arlington qu'elle n'avait pipé mot.

\- Je vous pensais plus maline que ça…

\- Pardon ?

Elle ne changeait jamais de ton. Cette maîtrise d'elle-même le rendait fou. Et claustrophobe.

\- Feindre une remise en liberté après s’être arrangée qu’on m’intercepte. C’était à peine exagéré.

\- D’une, je suis venue vous chercher. De deux, votre assistant a tout fait pour faire obstruction.

\- Vous en êtes étonnée après notre première affaire ? C’était une erreur, Zack fait en sorte qu’on ne la reproduise plus. Merci d’être passée pour me prendre mais je peux rentrer seul. Vous pouvez me déposer ici.

\- Un corps en décomposition a été trouvé dans le cimetière national d’Arlington, nous pourrions…

\- Il y a des tas de corps en décomposition dans le cimetière d’Arlington et j’ai déjà donné dans le nombre pendant deux mois. Je peux vous assurer que ces corps sont à l’abri, c’est ce pourquoi les cimetières existent.

\- Si je demande votre coopération pour l’identification de ce cadavre, c’est parce qu’il n’était pas à l’abri dans un cercueil.

\- Je sais que je suis crevé mais je suis sûr qu’on m’entendra hurler à l’aide si je baisse la vitre.

Booth réussit à sourire entre nervosité et amusement à imaginer Brennan hurler au secours. Ce dernier semblait plus détendu à constater une forme d'émotion sur son visage.

\- J’essaie de reprendre notre relation sur de nouvelles bases saines, rien de plus, rassura-t-elle, d'une voix un peu plus douce.

\- Une autre fois peut-être, garez-vous. Vite.

Si seulement il n'était pas aussi éreinté. Si seulement elle n'avait pas menti. Si seulement il pouvait faire confiance.

Il serait resté volontiers dans la voiture.

Et ainsi fût-il. Dans un crissement de pneu, Booth gara sa voiture, ennuyée par l’obstination de Brennan. Ce dernier était heureux de n'avoir qu'un seul sac afin de sortir le plus rapidement possible de la voiture. Il avait laissé l'autre au bon soin d'Angela après lui avoir assuré qu'il n'y avait pas d'ossements dedans. Il partit en claquant la portière et entendit le même bruit derrière. Elle ne savait pas quand laisser tomber. Admirable mais il n'avait plus l'énergie pour l'applaudir.

\- Je rentre chez moi, lâcha Brennan.

\- Très bien.

\- Parfait !

\- Écoutez, plus rapidement nous passerons à autre chose, plus rapidement nous pourrons collaborer sainement, expliqua Booth en tentant de rejoindre Brennan.

\- Mais quelle condescendance…

\- Dit-il alors qu’il doit toujours rappeler qu’il est titulaire d’un doctorat toutes les cinq minutes. Vous pensez que les gens autour de vous sont des poissons rouges ?

\- Non seulement vos amis de la sécurité du territoire vous ont prouvé qu’effectivement, je dois le rappeler toutes les cinq minutes mais oui, vous avez raison. Des deux, je suis le titulaire d’un doctorat en anthropologie.

\- Et je suis celle qui est dotée d’une plaque et d’une arme. Pensez-vous être unique à ce point ? Être le seul anthropologue dans le coin ?

Brennan était en partie ravi d'entendre un soupçon de passion dans sa voix mais aussi piqué à vif par cette dernière remarque. Il fit face à Booth et tenta de garder sa contenance en lui offrant un sourire narquois. La jeune femme s’arrêta net, gardant une distance de sécurité entre eux, le toisant, prudente.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, bien sûr que je ne suis pas le seul anthropologue dans le secteur mais je suis le meilleur du pays.Vous voulez quelqu’un qui possède presque mon niveau d’expertise ? Le plus proche est à Montréal. En cette saison, le Québec est magnifique*. Tentez votre chance avec lui et pariez sur le temps que vous allez mettre à comprendre qu'un autre anthropologue ne sera jamais aussi efficace en terme de rapidité et de qualité que moi.

la phrase est dite en français*

Brennan s'approcha d'un pas, Booth recula de même, le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je suis le seul à pouvoir suivre votre rythme. Et vous le savez, dit-il d'un ton sombre.

\- Alors dites-moi précisément ce que vous attendez de moi, exigea-t-elle en contractant sa mâchoire.

Le sourire de Brennan s’effaça, Booth avait réveillé son intérêt et son sérieux.

\- Pleine collaboration à l’enquête.

\- Très bien.

\- Pas qu’au labo mais aussi sur le terrain. Je serai votre Scully et vous serez mon Mulder.

\- Je n’ai compris que la première partie.

\- C’est amplement suffisant.

\- Alors, remontez dans la voiture.

Brennan sourit légèrement, les yeux rieurs, un peu plus joyeux. Tous deux avaient réussi à libérer une bonne partie de la tension coincée entre eux. Place au travail.

**Cimetière national d'Arlington**

**Crépuscule 1**

Le temps. Personne n'en disposait assez ce jour-là. En catastrophe dans une possible enquête, Brennan en avait encore moins. Au moins, les bases du travail dans le domaine des enquêtes criminelles n'avaient pas quitté le cerveau de l'anthropologue. Il pressa le pas rapidement à travers le cimetière, vite rattrapé par Booth qui le conduisit sur les lieux où le cadavre a été trouvé.

\- Contexte de la découverte ?

\- Durant des travaux d’entretien, les ouvriers ont fait baisser le niveau de l’eau et l’un d’entre eux pense avoir vu quelque chose.

Ils se dirigeaient vers l'étang où se garait le fourgon de l'institut. Une fois à l'arrêt, un homme en sortit et Brennan sourit. Il reconnaîtrait cette tignasse entre mille.

Zack Addy, jeune pousse prometteuse et fidèle assistant sourit dès qu’il entendit la voix de son mentor.

\- Bien le bonjour, Zack.

\- Sympa votre look d’éco-guerrier !

Brennan sourit chaleureusement, touché par le compliment. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir profiter de leurs retrouvailles. Il opta pour la concision.

\- Merci.

\- Ça fait baroudeur dans l’action.

\- Je n’ai pas à vous présenter, je pense, ironisa Brennan.

\- Oh que non… siffla Booth froidement.

Brennan fut content de son effet, même s'il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi elle ne faisait aucun effort pour mieux s'entendre avec son bras droit. A moins qu'à lui seul, il consommait toute sa patience. Il osa l'espérer, qu'elle s'approche de ce qu'il endurait.

\- Et le Guatemala ? Vous avez déterré beaucoup de victimes ? Vous en savez plus sur les coups de machette ?

\- Zack, on se concentre : j’ai besoin d’échantillons d’eau et des relevés de température de l’étang.

\- Tout de suite, docteur Brennan.

Une fois Zack parti, Booth prit la parole, amère :

\- Ce gamin n’a aucune retenue. Des coups de machette ? C’est bien une fouine ça…

\- Quand vous êtes coincés dans une affaire, vous avez besoin des «fouines» comme vous dites. Des gens au QI élevé qui font attention aux détails comme des coups de machette ou des relevés sur le terrain pour en tirer des informations et donc des conclusions, répliqua-t-il en laissant tomber lourdement son sac dans les bras de Booth.

Booth serra doucement le sac en roulant des yeux.

\- On va s’en tenir là.

Sans perdre davantage de temps, l'agent du FBI ouvrit la portière du SUV de l'institut en faisant signe à un de ses hommes. Elle donna ses ordres et alla vers la berge pour vérifier que l'équipement sur le bateau fonctionnait bien. Elle fit embarquer Brennan pour rejoindre le milieu de l'étang sans dire un mot. Une fois arrivés, Booth plongea l'endoscope sous-marin petit à petit.

\- Encore quelques secondes. Vous verrez ce pourquoi je vous ai fait venir.

\- Fouiner en profondeur, en somme.

\- Vous verrez bien avec cet écran ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c’est comme de la pornographie. Même avec une image de mauvaise qualité, on sait ce qu’on est supposé regarder dès qu’on le verra, rassura Brennan à moitié sérieux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un corps lesté est visible à l’écran en noir et blanc. Brennan se pencha légèrement vers l'écran, examinant chaque os visible de ses yeux alertes.

\- Voilà la victime, dit Booth sobrement.

\- Je vois pourquoi vous m’avez trouvé… marmonne Brennan d’un air grave.


	2. Une goutte d'orgueil dans un océan de préjugés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après la découverte de la victime, les premières analyses n'ont pas encore pu identifié la jeune femme. Tant bien que mal, Brennan et Booth tentent d'affermir leur partenariat. N'ayant toujours pas dormi, Brennan accélère le rythme pour assembler le crâne en morceaux de la victime. Bientôt, ils auront enfin un nom et des pistes.

**Cimetière national d’Arlington  
Nuit 1**

Dans un tonnerre de bruit d'eau, le corps lesté dans son cocon de plastique sortait hors de l'eau, tractée sous les projecteurs. Brennan fixa l'Aphrodite d'Arlington du regard, ayant déjà découvert son sexe, tentant de recueillir le plus de beauté dans cette scène pour ne pas récolter des cauchemars de plus. Il n'était pas encore remis de son voyage mais le sérieux de Booth le remettait d'aplomb. Il jeta un regard vers son agent, elle aussi fixait la victime de ses yeux noirs, comme si elle tentait de percer le mystère avec la seule force de son esprit. Combien d'agents étaient aussi motivés qu'elle ? Combien d'entre eux étaient capables d'utiliser au mieux les capacités de ceux qu'ils appelaient des fouines ? Aussitôt, Brennan rangea ces questions dans un coin de son esprit et ferma sa combinaison. Zack était déjà prêt.

L'anthropologue commença à crier des ordres pour orienter les techniciens, Booth fit de même pour ajouter des projecteurs et rajuster ceux qui étaient présents. Délicatement, le squelette fut posé, photographié puis libéré par Brennan et Zack. Il était temps de découvrir l'histoire de cette chenille, devenue chrysalide dont la métamorphose s'était brutalement interrompue.

Pendant que Zack continuait de prendre des photos, Brennan enlevait la corde, le lestage et mit à plat le plastique pour allonger le corps couvert de boue. Pour gagner du temps, il examinait les os tout en mettant les fragments du crâne. Quel gâchis... Même sans la tête, il pouvait constater sa beauté athlétique. Il n'irait pas dans la zone nébuleuse des spéculations mais il était curieux de savoir comment sa tête s'était retrouvée dans cet état.

Les faits en priorité, il devait se concentrer uniquement sur eux.

\- Les restes sont enveloppés dans un matériau plastique isolant de quatre millimètres, exposait Brennan d'un ton sérieux.  
\- Avec du fil armé en PVC, ajouta Zack.  
\- Le tout lesté. On a un squelette complet mais le crâne est en morceaux.

Attirée par la voix des deux scientifiques, Booth approchait, le carnet à la main pour noter leurs découvertes.

\- Qu’avez-vous trouvé ?  
\- Pas grand-chose : il s’agit d’une femme qui devait être âgée entre dix-huit et vingt-deux ans, mesurant un peu plus d’un mètre soixante, race à déterminer mais ses traits sont assez délicats.  
\- Vous ne mentiez pas quand vous disiez ne pas avoir grand-chose…

Brennan aurait voulu la voir faire son travail dans ces conditions. Qu'ils s'estiment heureux d' avoir retrouvé cette femme dans un étang et non dans une rivière à fort courant. Il se concentrait sur le corps et ce qu'il pouvait apporter comme première ébauche.

\- Elle était joueuse de tennis.  
\- Je vous ai déjà vu faire mais là, il faut m’expliquer comment vous savez qu’elle jouait au tennis.

Booth avait vraiment évoluer au point d'être bien plus curieuse qu'avant. Brennan était ravi intérieurement : il n'était plus une machine à jargon scientifique fait pour nourrir les défauts du système judiciaire.

\- La fusion de l’épiphyse donne l’âge et la forme de l’os pelvien nous indique son sexe, commenta Zack tout en continuant de photographier.  
\- L’inflammation d’une épaule à cet âge ne peut être expliqué que par une activité sportive.  
\- Savez-vous à quand remonte sa mort ?  
\- Aucune idée, se résigna sombrement Brennan.  
\- Il faut que notre spécialiste en asticots jette un œil sur la victime, rassura Zack.  
\- En attendant, concentrons-nous sur ce qu’on sait : elle n’a pas de vêtements, déclara Brennan, factuel.  
\- Grande probabilité que le crime soit de type sexuel.  
\- Grande probabilité que la victime préférait les vêtements de type naturel comme le coton par exemple.  
\- En contre exemple, votre costume survivra à votre corps durant plusieurs dizaines d’années, étoffa Zack.

Booth contracta sa mâchoire à cette remarque mais reste focalisée sur sa priorité. De son côté, Brennan était satisfait de voir Zack davantage à l'aise dans un domaine encore nouveau pour lui. Même de manière impertinente, il faisait d'une scène de crime son territoire, gênant de moins en moins sa capacité de réflexion. N'ayant plus rien à apporter, l'anthropologue se redressa en roulant une de ses épaules, se sentant un peu raidi.

\- Il nous faut des prélèvements de vase dans un rayon de trois mètres. A une profondeur de dix centimètres. Votre équipe d’identification judiciaire peut prendre le cordon et le plastique. On s’occupe du reste.

Brennan n'avait même pas la nuit pour s'occuper des procédures qui les attendaient. Il assura à Booth qu'il se chargerait avec Zack de la livraison du corps au Jefferson et d'appeler l'équipe pour prendre le relais. Il avait peu de chance d'avoir le temps de dormir, peut-être dans la journée, le temps des analyses. Autant laisser du temps à sa partenaire pour dormir et faire son travail sans lui. Avant cela, il avait quelques comptes à régler avec la hiérarchie. Si Zack était là avec des hommes de l'institut, le Docteur Goodman avait donné sa bénédiction au FBI sans l'en informer.

C'était très frustrant d'être utilisé comme un pion par un archéologue. Sans discussion, Brennan allait laisser cette question en suspens le détourner de sa mission. Booth avait prouvé que cette méthode avait fonctionné sur lui-même, autant montrer qu'il pouvait assimiler cette leçon rapidement.

**Institut Jefferson, Musée d’histoire naturelle  
Aube 2**

Passer par l'intermédiaire d'une secrétaire ? Non. Autant lui renvoyer la pareille en ne s'annonçant pas, chose qui troubla son assistant.

\- Docteur Brennan, il est sans doute trop tôt. Le Docteur Goodman...  
\- ...passera forcément par l'autre entrée du musée, rejoindre son bureau et vaquer à ses occupations.  
\- Pourquoi on ne l'attend pas devant l'entrée. On n'est pas obligé de se cacher.  
\- Il fait une partie de cache-cache avec moi et c'est à mon tour de compter, maugréa Brennan en soupirant.

Brennan tira Zack par la manche pour le forcer à se coller contre le mur près de l'escalier. Heureusement, le Docteur Goodman ne se fit pas plus attendre et franchit la porte. Brennan entendit les claquements des chaussures hors de prix de l'archéologue qui s'arrêta dès qu'il vit Brennan. S'il était surpris, il ne le laissait pas paraître. Daniel Goodman était un homme grand, digne, arborant un costume impeccable et un bouc bien taillé pour soulever le menton avec plus de dédain. Brennan décolla son dos du mur pour mieux se mesurer à lui et le sonder.

\- Ravi de vous revoir, Docteur Brennan. J'espère que votre séjour au Guatemala s'est bien passé.  
\- On en parlera après l'enquête que vous m'avez imposée par l'intermédiaire de l'agent Booth, siffla Brennan en souriant légèrement.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, l'égocentrique scientifique laissait place au partenaire indigné. Booth était un instrument tout comme lui. Elle ne voulait sans doute pas de ce second essai tout comme lui, ce qui le rendait davantage amère.

\- Nous pourrons discuter de vos impressions sur cette seconde collaboration en même temps dans ce cas. J'ai un rendez-vous ce matin. Si ce n'est pas une urgence...  
\- Je préfère en parler tout de suite histoire de libérer mon cerveau de cette distraction pour l'affaire en cours. A moins que la coopération de l'institut et du FBI ne soit pas une priorité ?

Le Docteur Goodman étrécit ses yeux, méfiant et invita ses employés à le suivre. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent à son bureau où l'archéologue déposa sa veste pour le fermer à clef et s'engager dans l'autre aile du musée.

\- Je vous écoute, Docteur Brennan.  
\- Docteur Goodman, j’aimerais que vous évitez de me mettre dans les pattes du FBI, surtout sans m'avertir.  
\- L’institut Jefferson est un établissement financé par l’État. Nos amis du Congrès ont besoin que l’on prouve notre utilité et on ne nous donne pas assez d’occasions pour le prouver. Cette enquête est une aubaine, montrer que nous méritons ce financement par votre biais est capital. Aussi, je vous prêterai aux agences fédérales quand cela me chantera.

Si tous les scientifiques étaient paranos comme Hodgins, Brennan aurait compris pourquoi on ne faisait pas appel à eux. C'était juste plus confortable d'utiliser ses propres ressources. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Goodman avait sauté sur occasion.

\- Admettons que je sois un bien matériel, le FBI s’en moque et ne nous respectera pas.  
\- Je ne vous vois pas ainsi, vous êtes le bien le plus précieux de cet institut, Docteur Brennan.  
\- Par définition, un bien est une propriété, coupa Zack.  
\- Auriez-vous obtenu un doctorat sans que je ne sois mis au courant pour oser m’adresser la parole ? Et même pire, m’interrompre ?  
\- Je suis à la moitié de deux doctorats donc mathématiquement, je peux au moins vous parler conformément à vos règles.  
\- Dois-je vous envoyer un os à polir, monsieur Addy ?

Brennan espérait vraiment que Booth n'avait pas cette idée en tête quand elle l'appelait "Bones". Il admirait le contrôle de Zack qui ravalait sa fierté difficilement et rapidement. Ce dernier laissa tomber et retourna au labo pendant que Brennan continuait sa conversation.

\- Comme je vous le disais, le FBI ne respectera aucun d’entre nous si vous nous prêtez comme des stagiaires, que ça soit un assistant comme monsieur Addy ou moi, votre «bien le plus précieux».

Ils s’arrêtèrent, le docteur Goodman étrécit ses yeux de suspicion vers Brennan.

\- Docteur Brennan, est-ce que vous vous moqueriez de moi ?  
\- On ne reste pas longtemps le plus beau joyau de la couronne en courrouçant le roi qui la porte.  
\- Pour l’instant vous vous voyez comme un simple joyau...jusqu’au jour où on vous retrouvera à la place du fou. A moins que cela soit déjà le cas. Soit vous apprenez plus vite que je ne le pense, soit vous êtes un bon acteur. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, cela reste inquiétant.

Non débarrassé de ses doutes, le Docteur Goodman tira sa révérence en laissant derrière lui Brennan. Il n'était pas rassuré : son supérieur venait de lui dire qu'il resterait à sa place d'administrateur en s'en lavant les mains. Tout dépendait de la relation entre lui et Booth pour que l'équipe ait confiance en cette collaboration.

Brennan n'avait pas le choix. Si cette enquête était un succès, il allait devoir jouer le rôle du coordinateur et sans avoir le salaire d'un administrateur. Ou comment passer du fou du roi au fou sur un échiquier. C'était à lui de s'inquiéter, pas à Goodman.

Au moins, il n'était plus si frustré mais toujours fatigué.

**Institut Jefferson, Laboratoire médico-légal.  
Jour 2**

Brennan courut à travers le jardin pour se vider la tête et constata que toute l'équipe était au complet. Il sourit à Angela et encouragea Hodgins à expliquer ce qu'il avait trouvé. Hodgins fit glisser sa carte magnétique pour laisser tout le monde accéder à la plateforme gardée et commença à exposer les premiers faits.

\- Non seulement l’eau de l’étang est chaude et bourrée de microbes ayant accéléré la décomposition mais elle abrite des carpes noires et koï qui se sont nourries sur le corps.  
\- Au nom des gens normaux, est-ce que je peux dire que c’est dégoûtant ? s’exclama Angela.  
\- J’ai relevé trois phases larvaires de trichoptera et de chyromydae, continua Hodgins sans relever la remarque d’Angela.  
\- Le décès de la victime remonte à quand selon tes conclusions ? demanda Brennan, n'oubliant pas la priorité de Booth.  
\- Le corps a passé un hiver et deux étés dans l’étang.  
\- Deux ans donc.

Cela ne suffira pas pour affiner les recherches dans le fichier des personnes disparues.

\- Alors comme ça, t’as pas de mal à te mesurer à mes doctorats mais tu ne me dit pas en face que tu me trouves sexy ? Railla Hodgins, le sourire satisfait aux lèvres devant Brennan, assez circonspect.  
\- Il dit ça à cause du livre, précisa Angela.  
\- Du calme, le roi de la savane. Tu n’es pas dedans. Inutile de prouver ta toute puissante virilité à travers mon livre, rétorqua Brennan en n'arrivant pas à contenir son sourire carnassier.  
\- Oh que si, on y est tous, renchérit Zack.  
\- Vous ne lisez vraiment que ce qui vous arrange. J’insiste pourtant bien en préface sur le fait qu’il s’agisse d’une fiction, non ?  
\- J’ai trouvé des petits fragments osseux dans la vase, ajouta Hodgins.  
\- Retour à la réalité, on n’est plus dans le livre, adoucit Angela.  
\- Probablement une rana temporaria.  
\- Les os d’une grenouille rousse ? s'étonna Brennan.

Si loin de son habitat naturel. Il y avait sans doute une qui s'était échappée d'un centre d'élevage. C'était une anomalie intéressante.

\- Et des anneaux dorés minuscules, de la bijouterie.

Tous regardaient l’écran jusqu’à une remarque de Zack.

\- Juste pour corriger un fait : je ne suis pas vierge. J’en suis même très loin.  
\- Oh mais celle que tu as bien cerné est Booth. Très froide mais prête à livrer des flots de confidences sexuelles qui me réchaufferait de l’intérieur en un clin d’œil ! roucoula Angela.

Brennan se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire comme un idiot. L'imagination débordante d'Angela était contagieuse.

\- Ce n’est pas bien de parler de ce genre de fantasmes devant un bouillon de culture. Surtout qu’on a qualifié de dégoûtant, sermonna Zack.  
\- On revient définitivement à la réalité. Je ne suis pas là pour être l’auteur qui répond aux questions des fans mais l’anthropologue au milieu de ses pairs. Tout le monde a compris cette fois ?  
\- Je n’ai pas encore analysé ce qu’elle tenait dans la main, sûrement de la cellulose.

Il pouvait toujours compter sur la passion de Jack Hodgins. Il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi. Les débuts étaient très électriques mais leur respect avait grandi lentement mais sûrement en un an.

\- Un papier roulé en boule ou un carnet ?  
\- Tout est possible tant qu’on n’a pas analysé.

Brennan avait la dangereuse impression que Booth ne serait pas satisfaite de son prochain rapport. Il espérait qu'elle aurait davantage de patience que lui.

\- Cette nuit, j’ai trouvé des particules microscopiques sur certains fragments du crâne, il va falloir les identifier. Zack ? Tu enlèveras les tissus restants et je mettrai à plats tous les fragments du crâne pour une reconstitution. Angela, je te mettrai les marqueurs sur le crâne une fois assemblé et tu pourras constituer un visage.  
\- Tant mieux ! Je préfère travailler sur des écrans. Ils ne sentent pas mauvais au moins.

Angela quitta les lieux et Brennan vint toucher deux mots en douceur à Zack.

\- Zack, applique-toi plus sur les termes que tu emploies. Qualifier la victime de bouillon de culture n’est pas professionnel.  
\- Je sais, Docteur Brennan, répondit Zack, docile.

Brennan sourit légèrement, l'air complice et laissa son assistant à sa tâche. Il fila tout droit dans son bureau pour envoyer un mail à Booth pour la tenir au courant et en profita pour lui donner son numéro de téléphone pour être plus rapidement joignable. Tout le monde était occupé, il avait beaucoup de mails qui s'entassaient mais il devait se reposer pendant quelques instants.

Cinq minutes après avoir fermé les yeux, Brennan fut réveillé par un message sur son téléphone. Un numéro non répertorié accompagné d'un "Merci." très sobre. L'anthropologue se mit sur le dos pour répondre en ricanant. La droiture de Booth se reconnaissait en un mot. Il envoya : "Cette fois, vous ne vous ferez pas envoyer balader par mon assistant" en ajoutant un smiley clin d’œil. Il la voyait déjà soupirer en secouant sa tête. En espérant au moins un sourire intérieur de sa part en prime.

Plus motivé, Brennan se leva pour aller assembler les pièces de son futur puzzle.

Après le nettoyage des os, il put faire un deuxième examen plus précis en duo avec Zack en lui apprenant quelques petites astuces. A l'aide de gants, il toucha les os de cette femme inconnue, scrutant chaque aspérité. Cela paraissait étrange mais ce corps sans tête reproduisait des gestes répétitifs, des accidents dans son imagination. Si jeune, si insouciante. Elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux, c'était certain.

\- Mon tout beau ? interpella Angela.

Brennan fut surpris, elle était si près de lui. Il se débarrassa de ses gants pour se frotter les yeux et sourit à sa meilleure amie.

\- Pardon, j'étais...ailleurs.  
\- J'avais compris l'idée, j'ai dû t'appeler deux fois.  
\- Ça explique pourquoi Zack n'est plus là. Je suis là depuis combien de temps ?  
\- Il est midi. Viens manger avec moi. C'est un ordre. Tu me parleras du Guatemala sans les détails sordides.

Brennan pouffa de rire.

\- Il n'y aura pas grand chose à dire dans ce cas !  
\- Viens quand même, insista Angela de sa voix doucereuse.

Elle était si inquiète que cela ? A quoi bon lutter contre cette invitation ? Il avait besoin de se restaurer. Et dormir. Au moins une heure.

A la fin de la journée, Brennan profita de sa solitude pour prendre une douche dans la salle de décontamination après sa journée à répondre à des mails dont un de Booth avec son rapport préliminaire. Il ajouta quelques commentaires et corrigea deux, trois détails puis envoya le tout en précisant ses prochaines étapes. Il savait que c'était dur d'attendre des résultats. Il était nécessaire de la tranquilliser s'il voulait que chacun donne le maximum.

Il était prêt pour assembler les derniers morceaux.

Sur la plateforme, muni d’un masque et de gants, Brennan reconstituait le crâne avec patience et concentration. Pour être sûr de ne pas laisser de traces, il avait mis un un bandeau à motif léopard qu'il avait emprunté à Angela. Cela jurait avec le caractère sérieux de l'assemblage des morceaux d'os mais il n'avait pas encore coupé ses cheveux mi longs négligés. Cela pouvait attendre.

**Institut Jefferson, Laboratoire médico-légal.  
Aube 3**

Brennan avait fini la reconstitution. Le beau au bandeau léopard était endormi sur le plan de travail, le masque toujours en place, légèrement humide. Zack laissa une tasse de café en soupirant, observant son mentor entre fierté et admiration. Il fit le tour du bureau en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour regarder le crâne. Mollement, Brennan se réveilla quelques secondes, le maléfice rompu grace l’odeur de café. Il enleva le bandeau ridicule qu'il avait encore sur la tête et le masque médical sur lequel il avait bavé.

\- Bonjour... croassa Brennan.  
\- Bonjour, Docteur Brennan, répondit Zack, la voix basse.  
\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander mais...t'as étudié les livres que je t'ai prêté ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr. J'ai même rédigé des analyses de lecture.  
\- On pourra s'organiser un après-midi ici pour étudier. Après l'enquête.

Zack fit sa moue d'hésitation, celle de poser une question de trop. Quel assistant adorable. Qui lui faisait un bon café et tout pour ne pas le déranger pendant qu'il émergeait. Pour le rassurer, Brennan sourit doucement en buvant une gorgée de café. Il se redressa sur son siège et soupira en s'étirant.

\- Allez Zack, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?  
\- Vous allez vraiment travailler avec le FBI ?  
\- Tu as toi-même entendu le Docteur Goodman, je ne suis qu'une propriété intellectuelle comme on prête comme un livre.  
\- Mais vous n'aimez pas ça.  
\- Je n'aime pas la manière dont on me prête mais il faut être assez adulte pour admettre que Goodman a raison. Alors autant être un livre entre les mains d'une personne qui veut réellement lire.

Zack manipula le crâne reconstitué à l'aide de gants pour l'observer sur tous les angles.

\- L'agent Booth ? Pourtant, c'est une idiote qui nous a viré alors que nous étions très compétents la dernière fois.  
\- Et pourtant, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle lâche l'affaire pour me recontacter. Assez paradoxal, non ?

Zack reposa le crâne et plissa les yeux, incertain. De la même façon qu'il mâcherait un aliment dont il n'était plus sûr de sa provenance.

\- Sur ce point, elle est comme nous, Zack. Elle veut des résultats.

Brennan finit son café en expliquant certaines zones difficiles à assembler sur le crâne et lui demanda de l'apporter à Angela. Brennan partit du labo, ayant fini son travail.

**Bureau du secteur de Washington**  
Bureau Fédéral d’Investigation  
Matin 3 

Booth se sentait en pleine forme, prête à défendre les intérêts de son affaire et comment la mener. Elle avait toujours de l'instinct sur comment et avec qui mener ses combats. Elle paraissait insensible mais elle connaissait parfaitement ses hommes, en retour, ils ne se posaient pas de questions. Étrangement, être un pilier au FBI était plus simple mais tout aussi restrictif qu'à l'armée en étant son propre stratège. Elle aurait pu continuer sa carrière militaire...si seulement elle n'avait pas autant laissé d'elle-même en partant et davantage en revenant.

Néanmoins, Booth se sentait coupable d'entraîner Bones là-dedans. Elle sentait le danger, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lui aurait tellement ri au nez et l'aurait encouragé à sa manière. Bones n'avait pas confiance en elle mais il respectait ses capacités. Elle n'avait pas le droit de douter.

D'un pas sûr, elle entra dans le bureau du Directeur-adjoint Sam Cullen.

Installée face à lui, l'agent au visage impassible lui présenta son rapport préliminaire, avec le livre qu'elle avait depuis le retour de Bones et attendit qu'il prit la parole. Cullen retourna le livre, scrutant la quatrième de couverture.

\- Je pensais qu’il ne voulait plus travailler avec vous, dit le directeur adjoint en lâchant le livre de Brennan sur son bureau.  
\- Lors de notre première collaboration, il a réussi à nous fournir la description de la victime, où elle avait passé son enfance, le métier qu’elle faisait et avec un dessin de son visage à partir de son crâne. Le tout sans connaître l’identité de la victime ni aucune information concernant le suspect numéro un qui était un juge fédéral. J’aurais eu du mal à le croire sans avoir testé ses compétences pendant cette enquête.  
\- Moi de même...  
\- Pourtant, plus on avançait, plus rapidement on a pu boucler l’affaire qui a failli être enterrée et non classée. En ce qui concerne la victime de l’étang, le Docteur Brennan m’a donné son âge, son sexe et son sport favori alors que le corps était à peine sorti du plastique et un crâne en morceaux.  
\- Eh bien ! s’exclama Cullen en regardant la photo du corps encore sur le plastique. C’était quel sport alors ?  
\- Le tennis.  
\- Il est très fort.  
\- Imaginez ce que ça donnera comme résultat avec lui et l’équipe de l’institut. Il est important de l’avoir dans notre camp mais la condition est qu’il soit sur le terrain. S’il vous plaît.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il fit part de sa décision :

\- Bien, prenez-le avec vous mais une fouine dans vos pattes, au moindre faux pas, vous en paierez les conséquences, souvenez-vous ce que qu'il s'est passé il y a un an, prévint Cullen.

Brennan en venait à la violence rapidement, verbale mais élégante puis physique quand la personne n'appréciait pas de se faire insulter, aussi joli soit le verbe utilisé.

\- Merci, monsieur.

Booth reprit le dossier que lui tendit le directeur adjoint Cullen et sortit du bureau d’un pas pressé.

Après cette entrevue, elle n'enviait pas du tout Bones : être réduite à une quatrième de couverture lui serait insupportable.

Booth regagna son bureau pour envoyer un message depuis son portable à Bones, loin des regards.

"Le Directeur-adjoint a donné son feu vert pour notre accord. Signé Mulder."

Trop personnel ? Trop exagéré ? Trop grotesque ? Elle était la plus sérieuse des deux après tout. Trop de questions.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle serra doucement le portable de ses doigts osseux, retira la signature et envoya le message.

Droite. Carrée. Concise.


	3. Plier tel l'if sous la pluie de mensonges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir fait la reconstitution du crâne, Thomas Brennan prend du repos bien vite troublé par son ex petite amie. Enfin, l'enquête peut avancer : la victime est une jeune femme, Cléo Eller, travaillant en tant qu'assistante d'un sénateur aux mœurs légères. Booth et Brennan doivent faire preuve de prudence face à un suspect numéro 1 de poids et réussir à mettre leurs différents de côté.

**Appartement de Brennan**

**Matin 3**

Dès que la sonnerie étouffée de son portable se fit entendre, Brennan enfonça sa bouche dans son oreiller pour hurler son exaspération. Deux heures, il n'avait dormi que deux heures. Peu importait l'identité du gêneur, il lui enverrait une Angela en furie. Si c'était Angela, il s'enverrait lui-même. Il se reprit à trois fois avant de se mettre assis sur son lit, avec ses chaussures aux pieds, toujours avec les mêmes vêtements puis il consulta son téléphone.

"Le Directeur-adjoint a donné son feu vert pour notre accord. ."

Un message de Booth. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'exulter, il remarqua la curieuse ponctuation. Déjà, c'était assez drôle de voir quelqu'un utiliser la ponctuation dans ce cas de figure mais même de la part de Booth, c'était étrange.

Malheureusement, l'anthropologue n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il entendit des bruits venant du couloir. Quelqu'un entrait. D'un coup alerte, Brennan se glissa hors du lit et marchait lentement sur son tapis pour étouffer le bruit de ses pas vers sa batte de baseball en érable. La mine fermée, la mâchoire contractée par la peur et le stress, il traversa le couloir en deux foulées souples, profitant de sa grande taille et tint fermement son arme de fortune. Dès qu'il entendit les cliquetis de son rideau de perles, il frappa une fois sur la télé prise par l'intrus et une fois dans son ventre et se rendit compte que la silhouette du voleur était petite. Il fit face au corps étalé par terre. C'était une femme. Son ex petite amie. Petra.

_Il ne manquait plus que ça._

Brennan laissa tomber sa batte et l'aida à se lever. Il la transporta jusqu'au salon dans ses bras pour éviter qu'elle se blesse avec les débris de la télévision et lui somma de ne pas parler. Petra n'était pas la seule à ne pas être en état de parler. Il aurait bien voulu prendre un alcool fort mais il se résigna à boire simplement de l'eau, n'ayant pas eu le temps de faire les courses. Il n'était pas libre même chez lui.

Brennan revint avec de quoi passer la douleur et s'assit devant Petra tout en feignant un air détendu empli de lassitude.

\- Tu m'as vraiment fait mal…

\- Admettons que tu ne savais pas que j'allais rentrer aujourd'hui, j'ai une sonnette, tu pouvais frapper à la porte. Annoncer sa présence est la base, Petra, réprimanda Brennan, blasé.

\- Écoute, j'ai repensé à notre histoire, pourquoi ça n'a pas marché.

\- On ne s'aimait plus. On passait plus de temps à se disputer qu'à regarder des films sur ta télé.

\- On se disputait car tu refusais de parler d'avenir. Tu passais ton temps à changer de sujet. Ça ne prenait pas avec moi. Tu prends toujours tes distances émotionnellement en compensant tout par le sexe. Même si ça se passait très bien à ce niveau-là…

Brennan ricana doucement en grattant sa barbe. C'était précisément pourquoi il avait rompu. Petra n'avait pas forcément tort mais s'il y avait trouvé une méthode pour se laisser aller, il n'aurait pas attendu sa venue pour le faire. Tomber sur des gens qui pointaient du doigt ses défauts, ils étaient légion. Peu cherchaient un moyen de communiquer avec lui, son ex ne comprenait que sa façon de faire. Il finissait par commettre la même erreur.

\- Donc tu savais que j'étais de retour à Washington et tu t'es servie de la télé comme prétexte pour une dernière danse ? Non seulement je n'en ai pas l'envie mais j'ai surtout du sommeil à rattraper. L'ibuprofène doit déjà agir. Tu peux t'en aller.

Brennan reprit le verre d'eau et conduisit Petra vers la sortie, trop pressé d'être seul pendant au moins cinq minutes.

\- Tu vois ? Tu recommences ! C'est parce que t'étais orphelin et que tu as peur d'être abandonné si tu t'engages dans une relation à long t…

\- Parler de psychologie alors que tu es entrée chez moi sans t'annoncer alors que je manque de sommeil est tout sauf rationnel. Surtout quand on veut s'engager à long terme avec moi. Être une obsédée n'est pas un défaut en soi mais non merci.

\- Arrête de rejeter la faute sur les autres, Thomas. Tu veux vraiment passer le reste de ta vie tout seul ? demanda Petra, dans une colère mêlée d'une inquiétude sincère.

\- Le reste de ma vie ne regarde que moi mais je me sens prêt à continuer ma relation à court terme avec mon lit pour l'instant.

_A croire que c'est un crime de vouloir être seul pour dormir…_

Brennan ouvrit la porte et poussa doucement Petra hors de son appartement.

\- Comment on fait pour la télé ? Tu me rembourses la moitié ?

Brennan allait envoyer une pique bien cinglante mais la sonnerie du téléphone fixe l'incitait à abréger ces retrouvailles. Il fusilla Petra du regard, vexé qu'elle ait parlé de lui de manière superficielle. Peut-être était-ce une juste rétribution ? A traiter les gens de manière superficielle, ils nous rendaient la pareille.

\- Au revoir, Petra, conclut Brennan en fermant la porte.

Il décrocha le téléphone fixe, balayant ces questions par ce même geste.

\- Quoi ? Lâcha-t-il, exténué.

Parfois, la vie professionnelle allait aussi vite que la vie privée. Brennan adorait quand les choses aillent vite mais là, il allait devoir rattraper le temps rapidement pour une douche et des vêtements propres. Creusant davantage sa fatigue, augmentant la taille de son cercle vicieux.

Deux mois, quatorze ans. Quelle différence à la fin ?

**Institut Jefferson, Service d'imagerie du laboratoire médico-légal**

**Matin 3**

Booth observa Angela mimer un "Wouah !" en rentrant dans le bureau. Intriguée, l'agent haussa légèrement des sourcils pour lui répondre.

\- Il est légèrement soupe au lait ce matin, expliqua Angela, toujours de bonne humeur.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'enquit Booth, prudente.

\- Le Docteur Brennan n'a pas dormi depuis plus de quarante-huit heures. Sans compter son séjour au Guatemala. Il m'a dit que le manque d'hygiène de vie est l'ennemi numéro un des anthropologues, dit Zack en s'assurant du maintien du crâne dans le sas de scan.

Booth ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau, elle l'avait littéralement piégé. Cependant, elle se doutait qu'il avait ses propres raisons. Bones n'était pas le genre d'homme à ne pas savoir dire non. Au contraire, il avait une singulière imagination pour manifester son refus de coopérer. Booth se sentait toujours coupable. Elle se noya dedans en contemplant la peinture de crucifiement devant elle.

\- Si seulement il n'y avait que ça. Apparemment, il y a eu une visite surprise. Amusant : il part pour fuir une femme et dès qu'il revient, il la retrouve !

\- Ça m'étonnerait que le Docteur Brennan parte rien que pour fuir une femme, Angela, rétorqua Zack, incrédule.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui, souffla Booth, toujours absorbée par le tableau.

Sans le faire exprès, Booth avait plongé la pièce dans le silence perplexe. Troublée par le manque de conversation, elle se retourna, constatant l'étonnement d'Angela puis celle de Hodgins, ne comprenant pas la situation.

\- Booth, je suis sacrément surprise ! s'exclama Angela, ravie.

Hodgins interrogea du regard Zack qui secoua la tête négativement, ne comprenant pas plus que lui.

\- D'avoir un avis qui peut coïncider avec celui de l'assistant...? tenta Booth, pas plus avancée que les autres.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez toujours...enfin...tous les deux...en froid. Avec Brennan.

Booth baissa les yeux pour trouver les bons mots et revint vers le tableau d'Angela pour trouver une meilleure source d'inspiration.

\- On fait ce qu'on peut vu les circonstances.

\- Dites plutôt qu'on n'a pas le choix, se plaignit Hodgins en se plaçant déjà devant l'écran.

Booth tourna de nouveau la tête, fixant du regard Hodgins puis Angela, arborant un sourire malicieux et complice en guise de réponse. L'agent répondit par un très léger sourire à Angela, complimentant son travail de peintre.

\- C'est un tableau très intéressant, Angela.

\- Bonjour à tous, salua Brennan en entrant rapidement dans la pièce.

Le visage de Booth reprit son air ferme, comme à son habitude et ne répondit pas aux salutations de son partenaire. Hodgins rendit la politesse d'un geste de la main. Il y avait assez d'espace pour qu'une dizaine de personnes puisse regarder sans se gêner mais Zack avait choisi de rester dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Tu lui déjà as montré les images, Angela ?

\- Non, on t'attendait. Je vais quand même expliquer ce que je fais ici à Booth. Depuis la première affaire, on a compris qu'il fallait de belles images pour convaincre un procureur fédéral.

\- Un jury surtout, corrigea Booth.

\- Croyez-moi, j'ai pas chômé ! J'ai mis au point un programme pour regrouper énormément de données sur différents types de corps, d'armes et autres détails pour faciliter la visualisation de la ou des victimes. Tout ça pour un calcul rapide pour afficher des scenarii selon les indices récoltés et les interactions possibles entre elles. Le tout grace aux connaissances de l'institut, ce que les agences fédérales ont pu nous donner et le reste par des contacts extérieurs que ça soit en liaison avec le Jefferson ou avec Brennan. Je l'appelle l'Angelatron même si c'est qu'un grand écran haute résolution. C'est le programme qui est le plus important. Le brevet est déposé !

Fier, Brennan ne se priva pas pour regarder Angela, amusée par sa façon d'expliquer puis glissa son regard taquin sur Booth.

\- Vous avez suivi, Booth ?

\- J'ai compris que c'était pour que n'importe qui comprenne les détails d'une affaire et que mademoiselle Montenegro est très fière de son bébéau point d'avoir déposé un brevet pour ça.

Angela sourit à Booth pour l'encourager.

\- C'est l'essentiel, renchérit Brennan

\- Je vais prendre en exemple l'affaire sur laquelle on bosse maintenant: Brennan a reconstitué le crâne de la victime et a placé des marqueurs tissulaires. Grace à son travail, j'entre les données pour obtenir un visage de la victime pour l'identifier, indiqua Angela en montrant le crâne dans le sas puis l'écran.

\- Son crâne est très abîmé mais les indicateurs raciaux, la dimensions des os des joues, l'os nasal et la taille de l'occipital évoquent une afro-américaine.

Angela utilise sa tablette pour régler des paramètres et entre les données.

\- Voilà son visage.

Sans un bruit, Booth s'approchait de l'écran, les yeux étrécis, un brin admirative.

\- D'un carnet de croquis à une image en haute définition… Vous n'avez pas chômé, Angela. En un an, c'est très impressionnant.

Brennan se joignit à sa collègue du FBI abruptement, aussi observateur qu'elle.

\- Tu peux former un autre visage mais en entrant les paramètres d'une femme de type caucasien ?

Angela s'exécuta, ne sachant pas où Brennan voulait en venir. Ce dernier plissa davantage les yeux et les ouvrit davantage ensuite, quelque peu estomaqué.

\- Elle me rappelle quelqu'un… Personne n'a une idée ?

\- Non… répondit Booth, intriguée.

\- Diminue les valeurs pour obtenir un mélange des types afro-américain et caucasien.

\- Lenny Kravitz ou Vanessa Williams?

\- Lenny Kravitz a bien trop de valeurs différentes et Vanessa Williams est accro au botox. Je suis sûr qu'il y a plus flou comme exemples mais ce n'est pas le plus important…

\- Tu es un peu trop compliqué…

\- Tu es là pour rendre plus simple mon travail. Je te fais confiance pour les paramètres. Je te dirai ce qu'il faudra changer dans les détails.

Angela réfléchit et entra de nouveaux paramètres pour former un visage d'une métisse. Booth ouvrit doucement ses yeux à son tour. Elle avait visiblement reconnu la personne mais ne dit rien.

\- Tu peux réduire la profondeur des tissus entre les os des joues et la mâchoire, Angela ?

Booth était de plus en plus tendue, regardant le crâne mis dans un sas de scan. Elle semblait un peu plus peinée et revint à l'écran pour reprendre sa concentration.

\- Quelqu'un la reconnaît cette fois ? Interrogea Brennan.

Hodgins regarda Booth, Brennan et Angela tour à tour. Zack prit enfin la parole mais lui non plus n'avait pas de réponse. Angela avait enfin saisi l'identité de la victime.

\- Est-ce que c'est bien celle que je crois ? Non…

Hodgins se réveilla :

\- Si ! C'est cette femme qui a eu une aventure avec un sénateur, je crois… Je ne me souviens plus de son nom…

Booth se détourna du visage sur l'écran pour scruter de nouveau le crâne, gardant la douleur pour elle.

\- Elle s'appelle Cléo Louise Eller. Fille unique de Ted et Sharon Eller. Vue pour la dernière fois vers vingt-et-une heure le six avril deux mille trois, elle quittait sa salle de sport sur K street. Elle n'a pas atteint son véhicule.

Brennan dévisagea Booth, les bras croisés, respectueux.

\- Très bonne mémoire, Booth.

\- Je suis payée pour la retrouver.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, vous avez réussi, ironisa Hodgins.

\- Je n'envisageais pas nos retrouvailles comme ça…

Brennan vit à quel point Booth était devenue bien plus sérieuse et investie qu'avant. Il n'embraya donc pas sur une autre remarque sarcastique et laissa Booth dans sa réflexion en paix, ne lâchant pas l'image de Cléo Eller.

**Institut Jefferson, entrée du musée d'histoire naturelle**

**Midi 3**

Pendant qu'une partie de l'équipe en profitait pour prendre leur pause déjeuné, le travail des deux compagnons de route ne faisait que commencer. Néanmoins, Booth avait des détails à clarifier sur la victime pendant que les autres mangeaient leur repas. De son côté, Brennan utilisait ce petit temps de répit à bon escient en marchant les pieds nus sur la pierre chaude en bas des escaliers pour ne gêner personne.

\- Cléo Eller n'était qu'une simple jeune femme disparue, exposa Booth.

\- Elle était stagiaire au Sénat et s'envoyait en l'air avec le sénateur Allan Bethlehem, enchaîna Hodgins.

\- J'étais adjoint à l'enquête concernant la disparition de Cléo et on n'a jamais pu le prouver.

Booth ouvrit le dossier,examina les tirages de la reconstitution du visage et la compara à une photo de Cléo trouvée sur internet grace à Angela. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas des progrès foudroyants de cette équipe entre deux affaires criminelles, en l'espace d'un an. Elle savait que Brennan allait se moquer d'elle pour oser poser une question aussi évidente mais elle comptait sur l'égo démesuré de son coéquipier pour parer son prochain coup. Elle se lança.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour la reconnaître avant même d'avoir vu son visage ?

\- J'en ai reconnu les caractéristiques fondamentales et le reste, c'est que de l'habillage, répondit sobrement l'anthropologue.

Finalement, le coup vint de Zack :

\- Je ne suis pas psychologue mais je pense que vous devriez être contente.

\- Heureuse, très heureuse, rétorqua froidement Booth.

\- Ça ne m'a pas échappé, personnellement, plaisanta Angela.

\- Tout ce qui a été dit et découvert reste strictement entre nous, ordonna Booth en claquant ses talons bas contre la pierre des escaliers par de rapides foulées.

\- Alors ? On étouffe l'affaire ? Demanda Hodgins.

\- Hors de question de nourrir votre paranoïa de la théorie de la conspiration !

\- C'est vraiment de la paranoïa d'affirmer que Monica Lewinsky était une espionne travaillant pour le KGB ?

Traiter avec des scientifiques quand on n'avait terminé que le lycée était assez exaspérant comme ça mais elle avait la conviction qu'elle était tombée sur les pires. Le fana des complots, l'insensible robot et l'apollon condescendant. Ce dernier s'était au moins calmé malgré sa matinée perturbée. Cependant, seule Angela était d'un réel secours. La question était jusqu'à quand.

La patience était une ressource stratégique pour Booth.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe sur un cas aussi sensible à la deuxième enquête ? Le premier était tout aussi difficile. Booth trottait rapidement pour traverser les jardins, tentant de fouler du pieds ses doutes. Elle avait déjà tant demandé aux membres de l'institut Jefferson, ils manquaient encore de la pratique mais cela n'allait pas suffire comme excuse devant le Directeur-adjoint. Autant les mettre sur le banc de touche pour mieux se préparer pour leur prochain match. Dans l'éventualité que Bones accepte une prochaine collaboration. Elle préférait risquer leur partenariat que la vie du scientifique et l'élucidation du meurtre de Cléo Eller.

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas étouffés, Bones l'avait vite rattrapée avec ses grandes foulées, pieds nus. Souhaitant garder le plus de dignité possible, Booth ne prit pas le risque de lui faire face.

Droite, carrée, concise.

\- On commence par quoi ? On va interroger le sénateur ?

\- Écoutez, Bones…

\- Arrêtez de m'appeler «Bones». Ça me fait plus penser à un chien renifleur d'os qu'un anthropologue de renommée mondiale, ripostaBrennan.

\- Ce que je veux dire est qu'il sera difficile de faire mon travail si je dois vous surveiller en même temps vu la...

Bones ralentit sa course, Booth savait l'avoir déçu. Encore une fois. Le pire était qu'elle ne pouvait pas être désolée. Cela relevait du bon sens et rien de plus.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai, quelle saleté de…

\- ...vu la nature de l'enquête. Le directeur adjoint Cullen va sûrement constituer une équipe entière que je vais devoir diriger. Si je fais déjà la liste des agents que j'ai en t…

\- Vous avez juste à m'ajouter dans votre liste!

\- Non, non, non ! Hors de question ! Là, on doit tenir nos positions : vous au labo et moi sur le terrain !

\- Mettez-moi encore à l'écart et l'institut lâchera un communiqué de presse dévoilant l'identité de la victime avant même que vous puissiez constituer votre équipe! menaça Bones, fulminant.

Booth stoppa sa marche rapide, net. Elle affronta l'anthropologue du regard, la mâchoire contractée, la colère froide visible dans ses yeux marrons. Ils avaient tant œuvré pour faire taire ces tensions mais elles revenaient toujours au galop. Elle aperçut quelque chose de nouveau en lui. De l'amertume. Il se sentait trahi. C'était légitime mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ployer devant un chantage.

\- Ça porte un nom, plusieurs même, murmura Booth d'une voix lugubre.

\- Oui, je vous fais chanter.

Booth s'approcha sans faire de bruit et le fusilla du regard.

\- Chantage sur un agent fédéral et obstruction à la justice.

\- Non coupable pour l'obstruction à la justice, vous vous mettez des bâtons dans les roues toute seule, se moqua Bones, acerbe.

\- Ce n'est pas la bonne manière pour établir une relation de confiance, vous voulez vraiment m'énerver à ce point ?

\- Me mentir non plus. C'était ce qui était convenu. Vous Mulder, moi Scully.

Bones sortit son portable d'un coup sec et lui montra le dernier message que Booth lui avait envoyé. elle ferma les yeux lentement pour faire le point. Elle se souvint qu'elle aimait beaucoup l'obstination de son partenaire. Face à un sénateur et le Directeur-adjoint, cela pourrait faire la différence. Booth fit un geste pour inviter Bones à la suivre.

\- Il va falloir vraiment que vous m'expliquer de qui vous parlez. Et hors de question que vous montiez dans ma voiture les pieds nus.

Bones se pressa de remettre ses chaussures pour rattraper Booth qui marcha tranquillement vers sa voiture, profitant de ce laps de temps pour se demander s'il avait remarqué le deuxième point dans le message. Non, il l'aurait narguée une fois de plus.

Et ainsi éviter une humiliation de trop.

**Bureau du secteur de Washington, Bureau Fédéral d'Investigation**

**Début d'après-midi 3**

Toutes ces procédures... Quand Brennan parlait d'aller sur le terrain, il ne pensait pas à cela. Après tout, le cas était sensible, il fallait en informer régulièrement le Directeur-adjoint. C'était l'occasion d'arrondir les angles avec lui. Il n'avait pas laissé une très bonne impression la dernière fois... Etait-ce cela qui rendait nerveuse Booth ? Toujours impassible mais son regard dur fixé à la porte du bureau en disait long.

La secrétaire prit un appel interne et invita Booth et Brennanà entrer dans le bureau du Directeur-adjoint Cullen. Booth prit place, le dos bien droit, les mains tenant le dossier de l'affaire sur ses cuisses. Brennan en fit de même, prenant davantage ses aises en essayant de décontracter ses épaules. Booth commença à faire son rapport, d'une voix monocorde, révélant l'identité de la victime de l'étang. Des rides supplémentaires apparurent sur le front de Cullen, lui-même sentait que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Brennan était heureux de ne pas être aussi instinctif qu'eux, c'était assez inconcevable pour lui de donner son maximum dans ces conditions. Les faits, les preuves, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Cullen se tourna vers Brennan, l'air sévère.

\- Vous êtes certains que c'est Cléo Eller ?

\- Tout correspond : l'âge, la race, la taille, répondit Brennan, sérieux.

\- Y compris ses prouesses au tennis durant sa scolarité, soutint Booth.

\- Parlez-moi du sénateur, consentit Cullen.

Booth sortit trois photos et les confia à son supérieur. Elle n'allait pas parler que de son suspect numéro un, autant gagner du temps.

\- La victime a travaillé pour le compte sur sénateur Bethlehem, rappela Booth.

\- Il a été établi qu'ils ont eu des rapports sexuels, souligna Brennan.

\- Ce qui n'a pas été confirmé, rectifia Booth.

\- Le sénateur est reconnu pour être un coureur de jupons, agent Booth.

\- Poursuivons tout de même dans la liste des suspects, encouragea Booth en invitant Cullen à passer à la photo suivante, Ken Thompson, le petit ami de Cléo.

\- Il est toujours assistant du sénateur. Il tient son agenda. Ça me semble étrange qu'il n'était pas au courant d'une aventure entre son patron et sa petite amie. Si on ne prouve pas qu'il y a bien eu relation sexuelle, il n'y a pas de mobile, poursuivit Cullen en changeant de photo, c'est l'hypothèse du stalker ?

\- Oliver Laurier, il suivait Cléo Eller mais je ne veux pas commencer par là. Je dois d'abord rapporter la nouvelle aux parents de la victime.

\- Moins de personnes seront au courant, plus vous aurez de chances de coincer l'assassin Ses parents peuvent attendre encore un peu. Cela remonte à quand ? A peu près deux ans ? Conseilla Cullen.

\- Sauf votre respect, monsieur, je connais bien la famille de la victime, particulièrement le Major Eller. Deux ans ou moins, l'attente reste une torture.

Brennan jeta un coup d'œil complice vers Booth, semblant comprendre les raisons qui la poussaient à prendre ce chemin et tenta de le soutenir.

\- Cela nous laissera le temps d'obtenir les détails sur la cause du décès au plus tard cet après-midi.

\- Cela sera un bon point de départ, renchérit Booth.

Rassuré, Cullen approuva d'un hochement de tête et laissa son agent et son consultant partir. En espérant que ce partenariat tienne jusqu'au bout cette fois.

**Voiture de Booth**

**Après midi 3**

Avant d'aller rendre visite aux Ellers, Booth et Brennan étaient revenus au labo pour prendre rapidement les derniers résultats. Brennan les lit pendant le trajet, visiblement peu enthousiaste.

\- Hodgins a identifié les particules que j'avais trouvé sur le crâne de la victime. C'est de l'acier laminé utilisé pour des outils. Comme un marteau par exemple. On a trouvé du ciment et de la terre de diatomée.

D'un geste vif, Brennan empêcha Booth de s'emparer du tube contenant la poudre.

\- Vous avez décidé de prendre le volant, les yeux sur la route, Booth, taquina Brennan.

Avant qu'elle rétorque quoi que ce soit, il présenta le tube devant elle en posant sa main sur le volant. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour qu'elle travaille en conduisant. Brennan fit tourner le tube pour montrer la consistance et la finesse de la poudre et le rangea.

\- Je vois pour le ciment mais à quoi sert la terre de diatomée ? La poudre est homogène, je suppose que ça ressemble à du ciment.

\- Presque, il s'agit d'une poudre de créatures marines fossilisées. Son usage ne va pas vous plaire : agent filtrant, nettoyeur abrasif, céramique… Un marteau et une poudre qu'on voit partout. Le flou le plus total pour l'instant.

\- Cela reste un point de départ en attendant d'avoir d'autres indices qui pourront se lier à cette terre de diatomée. Restons positifs.

Brennan sourit légèrement. Malgré sa voix monocorde, Booth persévérait à maintenir le moral au beau fixe. L'anthropologue était heureux de compter sur elle, imaginant le travail sur soi que cela avait demandé.

En regardant la route défiler, il se focalisait sur ce point positif pour garder le bon état d'esprit. Ce qui était loin d'être facile alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à annoncer la mort de Cléo à ses parents.

**Domicile familial des Ellers.**

**Après-midi 3**

\- Bones ?

Brennan cligna des yeux en entendant Booth l'appeler. A peine sorti de la voiture, il regardait la route devant la maison, puis le jardin. Happé par des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens.

\- Elle a toujours vécu ici ? Toute son enfance et adolescence ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Fixant le dos de Brennan, Booth marqua une pause, réfléchissant sur sa réponse et sur le comportement de son partenaire.

\- C'est le cas, Bones. Le Major a acheté cette maison en vue de fonder une famille.

Brennan continuait de regarder la rue, les passants, les arbres découpés par un ciel sans nuages. Il se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux, s'efforçant à reprendre une attitude plus professionnelle. Il rejoignit Booth sans la regarder, prêt à annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Ou plutôt livrer leur délivrance.

Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, ce fut le mari qui les accueillit. Ses traits durcirent comme de la cire chaude au contact de la Borée dès qu'il reconnut Booth. Elle présenta sa plaque, regardant Ted Eller, solennelle.

\- Bonjour, Major. Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

\- Serg...agent Booth. Oui. Si vous êtes là...

\- Pourrions-nous entrer, Major ? coupa Booth, soucieuse du respect de la vie privée de la famille.

La mâchoire crispée, Ted Eller les fit rentrer sans dire un mot de plus. Ce dernier laissa parler Booth puis alla à l'étage pour parler à sa femme. Les minutes défilaient lentement dans le couloir malgré la pendule à balancier, assurant que le temps n'était pas affecté par les événements.

Pas un cri, ni un sanglot, le couple Eller descendit des escaliers, digne malgré les circonstances. La femme livide s'acquitta même de sa tâche d'hôtesse en les installant au salon. Booth préféra le fauteuil près du foyer allumé pour laisser le canapé à Ted et Sharon Eller. Brennan suivit le mouvement de sa coéquipière et prit l'autre fauteuil. D'une voix ferme, un tantinet voilée, le Major prit la parole :

\- Vous êtes sûrs qu'il s'agit de notre petite Cléo ?

\- Avec 22 points de comparaison, je peux vous assur…

\- Oui, résuma Booth sobrement tout en jetant un coup d'œil entendu vers Brennan, nous en sommes sûrs.

Brennan baissa un peu la tête et se mordit intérieurement la joue lentement pour se maîtriser.

\- Est-ce que c'est lui ? Le sénateur ? insista Ted Eller.

C'était tout ce qui restait comme devoir à accomplir en tant que père à Ted Eller : la justice pour sa fille et il n'abandonnerait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit faite.

\- Vous avez été militaire comme moi, vous pouvez tout me dire.

\- Major, nous ne pouvons pas parler de l'enquête à qui que ce soit, temporisa Booth d'une voix posée.

\- Dites-nous au moins si elle a souffert…?

Sharon Eller, une mère qui, tant bien que mal, s'évertuait à adoucir le cœur de son mari. Et le sien.

Brennan ouvrit la bouche et se fit devancer par Booth. Brennan la lorgna et revint vers le couple pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur les mensonges qui s'enchaînent plus vite que les indices.

\- Elle n'a rien vu venir.

Sharon se contenta de regarder devant elle, hochant la tête par réflexe. Ted baissa un peu la tête en mimant sa femme, la mine fermée.

\- Merci, murmura le Major.

Il savait qu'ils venaient de mentir et les remercie pour cela. Ils tentaient de tenir comme ils le pouvaient. D'un ton plus suave que d'habitude, Brennan en profita pour poser une question qu'il jugeait moins lourde vu le contexte.

\- Madame Eller. Il me semble que votre fille portait quelque chose autour du cou. Pourriez-vous m'en parler, s'il vous plaît ?

D'un coup, elle sembla être un peu plus réveillée. Elle pressa ses fines lèvres et chercha dans sa mémoire.

\- L'étoile de bronze de son père, répondit-t-elle en montrant une photo derrière Brennan, il l'a reçue de la Guerre du Golfe et lui a donnée...pour qu'elle lui porte chance…

Maltraitée par les souvenirs de sa fille, Sharon Eller fondit en larmes et son mari, Ted, la prit dans ses bras. Tandis que Booth baissa les yeux en signe de respect, Brennan était un peu plus rassuré devant des émotions plus visibles. Il avait l'habitude de tout garder pour lui, raison de plus de ne pas se considérer comme un modèle dans ce cas de figure. Au moins, Sharon Eller n'était pas seule et aurait bientôt un corps à enterrer.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de venir "sur le terrain". L'impression de vivre le martyr de Saint Barthelemy lui donnait la nausée et la sensibilité d'un écorché vif.

Le laboratoire lui manquait.

**Extérieur du domicile des Ellers.**

**Après midi 3**

C'était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Le calme de Booth attisait davantage son agitation.

\- Pourquoi être venus ici si c'était pour mentir tout le long ?

\- Leur fille a été assassiné, c'est suffisamment horrible comme ça. La vérité sans le mensonge ne soulage personne, rétorqua Booth en se saisissant de la clef de la voiture sur son trousseau nerveusement.

\- Ils pourront le lire dans le rapport d'enquête, sans mensonge ajouté.

\- Ils ne le liront pas, soyez-en sûr. Déjà de son vivant, Cléo et ses parents ne se parlaient presque plus.

\- Ils vous l'ont dit ?

Alors qu'elle allait déverrouiller la voiture, Booth soupira longuement en jetant un regard plein de reproche, excédée. La colère lui fit froncer les sourcils mais elle n'était pas assez intense pour faire hausser le ton de sa voix. Elle était désespérément mesurée.

\- C'est mon travail d'obtenir des informations auprès des vivants. C'est différent que d'en obtenir sur des ossements. Les os ne mentent pas, c'est facile pour vous mais déceler la vérité au milieu des gens qui mentent tout en préparant des mensonges blancs aux familles des victimes est bien plus compliqué que vous l'imaginez. Alors évitez de juger sans savoir.

Brennan sentait la rage monter en lui mais il voulait se maîtriser. A être aveuglé par la colère, il n'obtiendrait jamais la vérité. Surtout venant de Booth.

\- Je ne juge pas, j'essaie de comprendre. Je vois que vous étiez dans l'armée tout comme le père de la victime. J'ai senti comme un lien solide entre vous. Peut-être que si vous me dites ce que vous avez fait précisément, je pourrai...

\- Vous ne pourrez rien comprendre car vous ne donnez rien de personnel en retour, Bones. A croire que vous vous entendez mieux avec des macchabées. Manque de chance pour vous, je ne suis pas un squelette encore. Il va falloir faire preuve de patience, désolée.

Booth ouvrit brusquement la portière et entra dans la voiture sans délicatesse. Brennan ferma les yeux comme s'il avait avalé un bonbon trop acide pour lui et cala ses mains sur la portièrecôté passager. Au moins, elle était directe contrairement à son ex. Un point positif bien maigre comparé au coup de poing asséné. S'il croyait au karma, il se serait dit que c'était justifié.

Il observa de nouveau le voisinage, ne trouvant aucun élément qui pouvait le réconforter. La gorge nouée, il entra dans la voiture à son tour avec la seule certitude que Booth avait tort : non, il ne s'entendait même pas avec les morts. Il héritait de leurs souvenirs comme sa collègue récoltait la douleur laissée dans le sillage d'un tueur.

Brennan n'allait pas s'abaisser à lui dire qu'elle s'entendait mieux avec la famille des victimes que les scientifiques de sa propre équipe.

Le trajet jusqu'au labo se fit donc dans le silence le plus total.


	4. Loin du capharnaüm, une source sous la pierre surgit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite aux découvertes sur le corps de Cléo Eller, Brennan décide de se confronter seul à leur suspect principal : le sénateur Bethlehem. Cela joue contre le duo qui n'ont plus que douze heures pour conclure l'enquête. Il est temps pour Brennan et Booth d'agir comme de vrais partenaires de taille à affronter la vérité...

**Institut Jefferson, laboratoire médico-légal, salle d'examen.**

**Fin d'après-midi 3**

Même en plongeant la tête la première dans le travail, Brennan était toujours amer à cause de la discussion avec Booth. Elle l'avait complètement désarçonné. On lui en avait dit des horreurs ou des inepties, rien qu'au cours de ces dernières quarante-huit heures mais Booth savait bien plus de choses sur lui, instinctivement. Peut-être était-ce la raison que son rejet soit plus douloureux que celui de son ex ? Ce n'était qu'une question parmi des milliers à cause de sa collègue.

Les plus importantes concernaient le corps devant lui, Brennan énumérait lentement les côtes et phalanges présentant des coupures tout en indiquant du doigt à Zack pour qu'il les prenne en photo.

\- Des coups de couteau ici et des traces étranges sur le bout des phalanges. Une première, dit-il avec étonnement.

Au même moment, Hodgins entra pour faire part de ses découvertes.

\- En résumé, anxiété, dépression et nausées.

\- Ta thérapie ne fonctionne pas, Hodgins, plaisanta Brennan.

\- Mais non, pas moi, Cléo Eller. La zone de la pupille montre qu'elle était sous Lorazépam, Clordiazépoxine et de Méclozine chlorhydrate.

Brennan lit le rapport que lui avait remis Hodgins, en pleine réflexion.

\- ...des nausées ? On peut me montrer de nouveau les os de grenouille ?

Zack installa l'écran devant eux et plaça les petits os au microscope électronique branché au moniteur.

Brennan observa dans le microscope puis sur l'écran en soupirant. Ennuyé d'être passé à côté de ce gros détail.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais... Il ne s'agit pas d'os de grenouille rousse mais d'un fétus. Cléo Eller...était enceinte.

_Beaucoup de mensonges en une journée..._

\- Des restes de fétus... murmura Zack, aussi déçu que son mentor.

\- Marteau, enclume, étrier. Des os de l'oreille d'un fétus, nomma Brennan en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- La fille était enceinte depuis combien de temps ? demanda Hodgins, confus.

\- Pas très longtemps.

\- On peut tenter un relevé d'ADN pour trouver le père de l'enfant, proposa Zack.

\- On peut essayer, approuva Brennan, un peu plus enthousiaste. En espérant qu'il reste suffisamment de matériel génétique.

Hodgins fit une moue dégoûtée en faisant le tour du bureau en éteignant le moniteur en passant. Il lâcha un nouveau commentaire sur le sénateur Bethlehem.

\- En tous cas, ce sénateur est malin, il fait tomber enceinte une stagiaire, la tue pour le bien de sa carrière et se débarrasse du corps comme si de rien n'était.

Zack sortit de la pièce pour ne pas participer à cette séance de suppositions avec les os de fétus pour le prélèvement.

\- Transformer la paranoïa en hypothèse, c'est comme utiliser un pain de C4 comme pierre philosophale.

\- Et cette unité spéciale ? Je vois mal ta copine du FBI la commander sauf si ceux qui tirent les ficelles en coulisse sont sûrs de sa loyauté et de son dévouement, insista Hodgins, résistant au ton badin de son confrère.

Hodgins reprit le dossier tendu par Brennan qui le fixa du regard, intrigué par ses accusations. Il préférait écouter sa curiosité que sa colère naissante. On ne combattait pas le feu par le feu contre un homme comme lui et il était hors de question de le mettre à terre pour cette raison.

\- Tu veux mon avis, Brennan ? Cette enquête échouera dans les limbes.

Brennan détestait être assailli d'autant de points de vue différents. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour savoir que le gouvernement mentait sans arrêt et raison de plus pour ne pas s'intéresser à la politique moderne. Le pire était qu'il avait sans doute raison. Pas sur Booth mais sur leur probable échec programmé.

Lentement, l'anthropologue allait chercher sa chaise, mit des gants et un masque pour s'asseoir près de Cléo. Le seul point de vue plus clair que de l'eau de roche. Les ossements baignaient dans une lumière forte mettant en exergue la moindre aspérité qu'il caressa encore une fois, imaginant les possibilités puis fixa les orbites de la jeune femme. S'attendait-il à une réponse ? Un clignement d'yeux qui n'existaient plus ? Et même si c'était possible, il y lirait probablement la même confusion qui régnait dans son esprit.

_Pourquoi en sommes-nous arrivé là ?_

_"Pourquoi on en est arrivé là ?"_

Il restait de longues minutes avant de quitter la salle d'examen pour aller dans la salle d'imagerie. Il observait de longues minutes la reconstitution d'Angela. Ou le seul autre point de vue le plus clair selon son jugement.

**Institut Jefferson, laboratoire médico-légal, salle principale.**

**Soir 3**

N'arrivant à rien, Brennan s'était allongé sur l'un des bancs du labo en traînant le pied vers l'avant, puis vers l'arrière, plongé dans ses pensées. Angela arriva et l'aperçut. D'un simple coup d’œil, elle comprit que son ami était perdu dans une forêt de questions et tenta de lui remonter le moral. Elle se pencha vers lui, laissant pendre ses boucles de cheveux au-dessus du visage de Brennan et chatouilla son nez pour le faire sourire un peu.

\- On va boire un coup ? En termes plus spartiates : "glou glou, whou whou" ?

Brennan réagit à peine mais fit l'effort de la regarder dans les yeux, rien que pour constater à quel point elle était mignonne quand elle se faisait du souci pour lui.

\- Allez, mon tout beau...

Décidément, Brennan était faible face à la moue d'Angela et s'assit sur le banc en lui laissant de la place. Angela s'installa, prête à l'écouter.

\- Booth m'a dit que je ne donnais pas assez de ma personne. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'elle a tort mais de là à penser que je m'entends qu'avec des morts, c'est exagéré.

\- Il y a des gens qui t'aiment aussi.

\- Je m'en fiche que les femmes m'aiment aussi.

\- Tu glisses souvent d'une généralité à une précision sans que tu ne remarques le lapsus ?

\- Ce matin, mon ex m'a proposé du "whou whou whou" en parlant de psychologie. C'est l'une des raisons qui me pousse à détester la psychologie. Des raccourcis faciles et rien d'autre, ironisa Brennan pour ne pas trop refroidir Angela.

D'abord réticent, Brennan frôla l'épaule d'Angela, cherchant du réconfort dans une relative proximité. Cette dernière sourit tendrement et colla un peu plus son épaule à la sienne pour entendre la voix basse de son ami.

\- Petra, toi, Booth, chacune d'entre vous me demande de donner du mien émotionnellement. J'ai atteint mon quota d'émotions humaines pour cette enquête avec Cléo Eller.

\- T'as un quota ? C'est nouveau...

Quelque part, il espérait qu'elle ne comprenne pas. A quel point il aurait aimé ne pas ressentir tout cela. Rien ne lui appartenait, ce n'était pas comme regarder les peintures de son amie. Elle se dévoilait au monde en son âme et conscience. Cléo n'avait ni choisi de mourir, ni choisi se confier à un étranger sans le savoir. Certainement pas à ce point. Il ne violait pas son intimité. Il s'y baignait quitte à risquer la noyade.

Brennan approcha son visage vers celui d'Angela, baissant encore un peu la voix, prêt à se confier. Angela ne reculait pas, visiblement habituée à cette proximité.

\- Cléo Eller est réelle pour moi, autant que toi. Je n'ai vu que ses os et pourtant, c'est comme si elle faisait partie de ma vie. Quand Cléo avait sept ans, elle s'est cassé le poignet. A cet âge, on apprend à faire du vélo, elle a du subir une chute alors qu'elle pédalait. Deux semaines après, à peine libérée de son plâtre, elle ne s'est pas laissée faire et a enfourché de nouveau ce vélo...pour se casser le poignet. Encore.

Brennan rit doucement, en imaginant la scène, les nerfs à vif à cause de la fatigue et de cette impression d'être le seul à comprendre la victime. A être dans une vie passée comme s'il en avait toujours fait partie sans que personne ne le remarque. Angela rit doucement à son tour, le tirant de sa morne rêverie.

\- Ses parents devaient être morts d'inquiétude alors qu'elle n'apprenait pas à faire attention mais on ne peut pas dire qu'elle n'était pas une battante. Même pendant sa grossesse, peu avant son assassinat, elle était si déprimée que le simple fait de s'arracher du lit était un combat quotidien. Et il n'y avait personne pour se soucier d'elle car elle n'avait pas fait attention en ayant des rapports sexuels. Même seule, elle voulait vivre, Angela...

\- Tu t'impliques trop, mon chou...

\- Inquiétude ou science douce encore une fois ?

Angela prit le bras de Brennan alors qu'il gardait ses mains jointes sur un de ses propres genoux. Il se laissa faire, tolérant la nature tactile de sa meilleure amie.

\- Alors ne disons pas de gros mots mais dis-toi qu'au-delà des os durs, il y a des gens tendres parfois.

\- Comme toi, par exemple ?

\- Exact. Alors, je comprends que tu ne fasses pas confiance en une science douce mais tu peux me faire confiance, d'accord ? Je vais te donner un petit conseil.

\- "Glou glou, whou whou" ? En trouvant une femme pour le dernier "whou" ?

Angela sourit, amusée et serra un peu plus le bras de son ami pour le rappeler à l'ordre gentiment.

\- On se connaît depuis plus d'un an, je suis la preuve que tu peux donner de ta personne et ne pas le regretter. C'est même parce que tu as fait ça qu'on est amis depuis tout ce temps. T'as eu le courage de me livrer des confidences que tu n'avais pas du tout envie de dire, ni d'entendre encore une fois. Tente avec Booth et si ça ne marche pas, je la bouderai comme Zack.

Brennan sourit, réconforté et regarda en l'air tout en se massant le cou. Il était un peu gêné de s'être comporté comme un enfant mais Angela avait assuré. Comme toujours.

\- Petra m'a dit la même chose ce matin mais pas comme tu l'as fait. Tu es vraiment bien plus sensée et compétente qu'elle.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis ta meilleure amie !

\- Si je veux être compétent aussi, il va falloir que je me bouge les fesses. Ça te dit qu'on "glou glou, whou whou" à la fin de l'enquête si on réussit ? Histoire de motiver ?

\- Je croyais que tu préférais "whou whou whou".

\- En fait, le "glou glou" avec toi est suffisamment convainquant. C'est mieux que de "whou whou whou" avec n'importe qui.

Angela éclata de rire puis accepta d'un sourire rayonnant. Elle l'aida à se lever et lui proposa de le conduire chez lui pour qu'il ait une nuit de sommeil bien méritée.

Il n'avait plus sommeil mais il n'allait pas faire l'enfant gâté cette fois.

**Sénat, Bâtiment Hart**

**Matin 4**

On ne peut plus direct, Brennan passa la vitesse supérieur seul en allant droit vers le sénateur Bethlehem. Patient, Brennan attendit dans le hall bondé de personnes pressées aussi froides et inexpressives que le marbre omniprésent. Enfin, ses yeux de renard reconnut le visage du sénateur, vint à son encontre et se heurta à son indifférence ainsi qu'à son assistant, Ken Thompson. Imperturbable, l'anthropologue se présenta de manière concise et en fit de même sur la raison de sa venue.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le directeur adjoint du FBI vous a demandé de parler au sénateur au lieu de le faire en personne, scanda Ken, irrité.

\- Sans doute parce que je suis la personne qui a découvert la grossesse de Cléo Eller, affirma Brennan, fier de lui.

Il obtint enfin un regard de la part du sénateur, mâchant son chewing gum comme un bovin. Il sembla étonné et prit la parole.

\- Vous pouvez l'établir à partir d'un squelette ?

\- Et des restes de fétus, l'évidence même, railla Brennan, tentant d'arracher une émotion prouvant un peu plus de culpabilité. A présent, la question est de savoir auquel de vous deux dois-je présenter mes condoléances ?

Booth avait raison, c'était plus compliqué d'obtenir la vérité au milieu des menteurs. Le pire était de garder son sang froid sachant qu'un des deux mentait forcément, voire même les deux ensemble. Brennan les jaugea tour à tour. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, placides.

\- Etes-vous prêts à vous soumettre à un test ADN ?

\- Écoutez, je vous conseille de ne rien dire tant que votre avocat n'est pas présent, le sujet est sensible, avisa Ken Thompson à son patron, comme s'il n'était pas concerné.

\- Et je vais suivre ce conseil, dit-il tout fier, comme si c'était son idée.

Au moins, il avait plus que le mode bovin en matière d'expression faciale mais à le voir jeter son chewing gum à la poubelle, Brennan pouvait constater qu'il avait aussi le cerveau d'un ruminant. Il se précipita pour s'en saisir devant les deux hommes médusés.

\- J'aurais voulu que vous vous soumettiez à un test ADN de votre plein gré mais votre salive suffira amplement, minauda Brennan.

\- Attendez, il vous faut un mandat ! s'exclama le sénateur. Ken ? Il lui faut un mandat !

Ken s'exécuta et se saisit du bras de Brennan. Quel dommage qu'il était plus petit et qu'il n'avait pas du tout le gabarit de l'agent de la sécurité du territoire, cela semblait trop facile. L'anthropologue se contenta s'asséner un coup de coude dans les côtes, pas trop fort, pour lui couper le souffle. Comme une masse, Ken lâcha prise et se recroquevilla sur le sol, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration.

\- Je reste à votre entière disposition par téléphone à la moindre question, sénateur ! Bonne journée ! déclara Brennan avec flegme, le sourire en coin.

Mollement, le sénateur s'approcha de son assistant pour voir s'il allait bien. Plus par gêne que par empathie.

**Bureau du secteur de Washington**

**Bureau Fédéral d’Investigation**

**Matin 4**

Brennan et Booth furent convoqués dans le bureau du directeur adjoint Cullen, énervé par la situation. Il était sûr que ça allait déraper mais il ne voulait pas brider l'agent Booth. Elle avait de l'intuition et pour lui, Brennan n'était qu'un laborantin de plus lâché dans la nature, bon qu'à gêner une investigation qui ne demandait qu'une chose : devenir une bombe médiatique. Les bras croisés, il avertit fermement le consultant. Au moins, il ne souriait pas. Cullen aurait été bien plus en colère dans le cas contraire.

\- Vous savez que je peux vous faire arrêter pour avoir menacé un sénateur des États-Unis ? Il a déposé plainte.

Brennan se renfrogna, cette idée lui paraissait ridicule. Tout ça pour ça ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Bones... temporisa doucement Booth.

\- J'avais donné mon accord pour qu'il aille sur le terrain mais sous couvert de votre responsabilité, gronda Cullen en pointant son index vers son agent.

\- Oui, monsieur...

Brennan fronça des sourcils, comprenant qu'il n'était pas au courant de certains faits, dont la négociation sur les conditions de leur partenariat. Encore une fois, il avait parlé et agi trop vite sans tout savoir. Un partie de lui en voulut à Booth pour ne lui avoir rien dit mais Angela aurait sûrement dit qu'elle avait gardé ces détails secrets pour ne pas l'entraver et donc ralentir l'enquête. Sa raison lui dicta que ce mensonge blanc était inutile, il savait compartimenter quand il le fallait. Et elle avait transformé une condition en fardeau. Ou peut-être qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance...car il n'avait pas réussi à montrer patte blanche.

Ils n'étaient pas encore des partenaires, en somme. Ils apprenaient tout juste à l'être dans les pires circonstances qui soient.

Cullen appuya sur une touche de son téléphone pour faire venir un autre agent spécial nommé First dans le bureau. Il reprit :

\- Je vous avais déconseillé de prendre une fouine avec vous mais vous avez insisté, vous étiez certaine.

C'était le "fouine" et l'index pointé vers Booth de trop. Brennan tenta de prendre la défense de sa coéquipière en intérim en gardant son sang froid, ne voulant pas envenimer la situation.

\- Attendez, si l'agent Booth avait été avec moi lorsque je suis allé voir le sénateur Bethlehem, il n'y aurait pas eu cette plainte. On avait besoin de matériel génétique à comparer à l'ADN prélevé dans les os du fétus.

Cullen soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ?

Booth se contenta de fermer les yeux lentement, soupirant à son tour. Elle ne les ouvrit qu'en entendant l'agent spécial First entrer dans le bureau. Cullen poursuit.

\- Demain matin, j'annoncerai la constitution d'une équipe spéciale qui enquêtera sur la mort de Cléo Eller. Cela annoncera en même temps la fin de votre enquête, agent spécial Booth et sans commander cette unité.

\- Félicitations, agent First, dit placidement Booth à l'agent derrière lui sans même lui adresser un regard.

\- Sans rancune, j'espère, Seeley ?

A l'absence de réponse, il demanda la préparation des dossiers. Brennan observa la scène, un peu inquiet. Même s'il détestait la maîtrise empli de froideur de son agent, sa colère était palpable dans l'air et il fut bien heureux de compter sur son formidable contrôle de soi.

\- Ils seront donnés en temps et en heure.

\- Merci beaucoup, agents, conclut Cullen sèchement.

Booth contracta sa mâchoire. Elle attendit patiemment le départ de l'agent First pour oser pour une ultime pirouette en se levant de son siège.

\- Le Docteur Brennan a tout de même découvert quelque chose qu'on n'avait pas réussi à vérifier, le sénateur Bethlehem couchait bel et bien avec Cléo Eller.

Brennan fixa Booth du regard, trop curieux de voir jusqu'où le mensonge/réflexion allait les amener.

\- Le rapport précise qu'il n'y a pas assez d'ADN dans les os du fétus, rétorqua Cullen.

\- Nous savons tous les trois que le sénateur n'a pas porté plainte parce que son assistant a été agressé mais pour un simple vol chewing gum. Il ne voulait clairement pas qu'on l'obtienne et ça cache forcément quelque chose.

\- Et je peux vous assurer qu'il ignorait totalement qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'ADN, rassura Brennan, ferme.

Cullen les dévisagea tour à tour. Au moins, ils faisaient front tous les deux mais il ne pouvait récompenser l'ingérence.

\- Je vous conseille de retourner à votre labo et de ne plus en sortir, Docteur Brennan.

Le Directeur-adjoint mit ses lunettes pour se concentrer sur un autre dossier, n'ayant plus rien à ajouter. Il savait déjà que Booth allait continuer tant qu'elle avait du temps mais il espérait réellement qu'elle continue seule. Pour le bien de sa carrière.

\- Venez, Bones, invita Booth à voix basse.

Les yeux plissés, Brennan regarda fixement le directeur adjoint et se souvint de ce qu'il avait dit à Booth. Qu'elle était assez grande pour faire obstruction à la justice toute seule. Il avait tort. La politique était le premier rempart contre l'investigation et la vérité. Ça lui faisait mal de le reconnaître mais Hodgins avait en partie raison. Heureusement par sur la possible corruption de Booth.

La vérité était proche et il espérait que Booth le savait autant que lui.

Sans rien dire de plus, il se leva de son siège pour sortir du bureau, laissant sa partenaire fermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Ça ira ? s'enquit Booth à voix basse.

Perplexe, Brennan fit volte face pour scruter son visage, elle était sincère. Plus de trace de sa frustration, simplement de l'inquiétude.

\- Vous êtes sérieuse ? Je vous gêne dans votre enquête et vous... Laissez tomber.

\- Vous avez agi pour de bonnes intentions.

\- L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, c'est pour cela que je reste dans le domaine cérébral et que je devrais vous laisser agir pour de bonnes intentions.

Booth sourit très légèrement, consciente que Bones était simplement factuel mais elle prit cela comme un compliment. Cependant, il ne lui rendit pas le sourire, toujours aussi confus.

\- Vous vous êtes portée garante pour moi. Pour qu'on soit partenaires.

Au tour de Booth de perdre son sourire, ne sachant quoi répondre sans être embarrassée et ils n'avaient guère le temps pour cela.

\- Laissez tomber...

Au tour de Brennan d'adopter la voie positive et encourager Booth. Il avait assez fait le gamin impatient, il fallait qu'ils se concentrent même avec le peu de temps qui leur restait.

\- Vous savez qu'abandonner n'est pas dans mon vocabulaire. Et vous non plus. Si vous êtes allée jusque là, c'est que vous êtes sûre que le sénateur est le coupable. Qu'avez-vous appris de plus ?

\- Cullen a raison sur le fait que le sénateur est un coureur de jupons. Il a couché avec une douzaine de stagiaires. Aucune n'est morte. En attendant, nous avons d'autres pistes comme celle du stalker.

Ils n'étaient pas non plus sûrs qu'au moins l'une d'entre elles était tombée enceinte. Trop de variables. Trouver le harceleur était le choix le plus sensé et plus rapide que de trouver toutes les anciennes stagiaires.

\- On va vraiment tenter de l'interroger ? Ensemble ?

\- Exactement. Nous avons douze heures pour agir et nous ne serons pas trop de deux.

\- Si c'est l'assassin, un harceleur doit forcément avoir gardé quelque chose de Cléo, comme l'étoile de bronze. Il l'a probablement arraché du cou de la victime.

\- On garde ça en tête, le temps presse.

Booth posa sa main sur le bras de Brennan pour le presser vers la sortie, direction domicile d'Oliver Laurier. Il n'aimait pas être touché par n'importe qui mais là, il ne s'en plaignit pas. Il sentait qu'ils étaient réellement partenaires à ce moment précis. Hors de question de rompre la magie.

**Appartement d'Oliver Laurier**

**Jour 4**

Décidé à être sage, Brennan se remit totalement au jugement de Booth. Il frappa à la porte d'entrée tandis que celle-ci fit le tour pour couper toute retraite au suspect. Oliver entrouvrit la porte, la chaînette en place.

\- Bonjour monsieur Laurier, j'ai un mandat de perquisition pour vous, signala Brennan tout sourire, comme s'il était un livreur.

Paniqué, Oliver claqua la porte au nez de l'anthropologue. Il se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez devant une femme qu'il connaissait et qu'il craignait au point de vouloir choisir la fuite vers Brennan. Booth s'était glissée dans l'appartement par la porte-fenêtre sans un bruit. La mine fermée, Booth déconseilla la fuite à sa proie.

\- Oliver, non...

Dès qu'il fit volte face, Booth se saisit rapidement du poignet d'Oliver pour le tordre et faire tomber son suspect. Elle entendit un craquement, elle avait tordu le poignet sans doute trop fort et contracta la mâchoire de dégoût. Elle aurait voulu que les choses soient plus simples et rapides.

\- Je déteste faire cela, Oliver. Je vais lâcher un peu la pression et vous ouvrirez à mon coéquipier. Si vous tentez de fuir de nouveau, je brise votre poignet. Est-ce clair pour vous ?

Oliver ne put répondre qu'en acquiesçant vivement, en nage. Booth le tira pour le relever et poussa en gardant sa prise pour accentuer un peu la douleur. Elle n'avait pas que cela à faire. Tout tremblant, le harceleur libéra la chaînette et Bones entra en souriant légèrement à la vue de cette scène. Elle le libéra pour le laisser masser son poignet et ferma la fenêtre, sûre que l'anthropologue n'aurait aucun mal à maîtriser le suspect s'il tentait quoi que ce soit.

\- J'avais pourtant demandé gentiment il me semble...

\- ...vous ? balbutia Oliver, les yeux rivés vers Bones, j'ai déjà vu votre visage. Sur un livre.

\- Docteur Thomas Brennan. Il est mon partenaire. Bones ? Je vais fouiller et vous l'interrogerez, coupa Booth.

\- Avec plaisir ! ...mais la raison de ce revirement ?

\- Oliver est trop stressé avec moi. Je l'ai déjà interrogé lors de l'enquête de la disparition de Cléo Eller.

\- Et je suis toujours innocent, agent Booth.

Booth ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle se contenta de hocher la tête vers Bones pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui faisait confiance. C'était sans doute dû aux préjugés en qualité de force de l'ordre mais elle détestait Oliver. Le genre d'homme petit et mignon avec des yeux clairs et grands, transpirant l'innocence dont la seule défense était sa lâcheté. Et c'était aussi son arme pour mieux harceler. Comment dire non à ce poupon quémandant simplement de l'attention ? Répugnant.

Elle donna le mandat à Oliver puis se mit à tâter, observer partout en commençant par sa chambre à coucher. Minutieuse, elle fouilla les livres les plus proches du lit puis s'éloignait, couvrant les étagères bon marché et trouva le livre de Bones. Neuf, forcément, il venait de sortir mais vu la position du marque-page, Oliver l'avait pratiquement dévoré. Elle jeta un énième coup d’œil sur la quatrième de couverture, les yeux étrécis et remit le bouquin à sa place. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ça...

Brennan pensait qu'il serait plus adapté pour fouiller efficacement mais il prit au sérieux sa demande. Il croisa les bras en roulant un peu son épaule pour se décrisper et commença son interrogatoire.

\- L'agent Booth pense que vous pourriez nous fournir des renseignements sur son enquête en cours.

Oliver lit le mandat et regarda Brennan dans les yeux. Pendant ce temps, Booth sortait de la chambre et continua sa fouille autour d'eux sans se faire entendre.

\- Une étoile en bronze ? Celle de Cléo Eller ? Désolé mais je ne l'ai pas.

\- Un harceleur est comme un chasseur : il aime les trophées, provoqua Brennan, souriant en coin.

\- Des petits carnets. Bones, attrapez.

Booth envoya un des petits carnets rouges entreposés et Brennan le rattrapa en lisant rapidement le titre sur la couverture.

\- Une liste des saints patrons ? s'étonna Brennan en feuilletant le carnet.

\- Je les distribue en échange de dons mais vous pouvez le garder, servez-vous, invita Oliver, sincère.

\- C'est une bonne façon d'observer une personne puis de l'approcher facilement. Mais cela n'est efficace qu'une fois. Il me semble que vous ne vous en êtes pas resté là avec Cléo. Au point où elle a demandé une ordonnance au juge, insinua Brennan.

\- Attendez, Cléo n'avait rien demandé au juge, c'était son petit ami Ken Tompson qui avait obtenu cette ordonnance. Avec l'aide de son patron, le sénateur Bethlehem. Ken se fichait pas mal de Cléo ou du mal qu'il faisait tant qu'il pouvait conserver son poste et ses poissons exotiques. Il m'a collé une étiquette de harceleur pour m'éloigner de Cléo alors que j'étais son seul ami.

Brennan perdit un peu de son flegme en plissant les yeux vers Oliver. Quelque chose l'énervait en lui. Il se focalisa de nouveau sur sa mission.

\- Pourquoi avoir voulu fuir ?

\- On ne met pas en colère l'assistant d'un sénateur sans avoir peur. Je pensais que vous étiez là car il vous avait envoyés. J'ai préféré fuir. Mais si vous voulez vraiment connaître l'assassin de Cléo, je vous aiderai. Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez, insista Oliver, frustré.

Le regard froid de Booth rendait plus que visible ce qu'elle aimerait obtenir de lui, des aveux complets. Brennan garda l'initiative laissée par Booth.

\- Vous avez pu la tuer. On vous séparait de Cléo. Si vous ne pouviez pas l'avoir, personne ne l'aurait à votre place, siffla Brennan, la voix basse.

L'anthropologue s'approcha doucement d'Oliver, se penchant légèrement, sondant ses yeux larmoyants. Par réflexe, Oliver recula d'un pas.

\- Quoi ? C'est n'importe quoi. J'aimais Cléo. Réellement, nia Oliver, stressé.

Brennan se redressa, ferma le petit livre et le rangea dans sa poche. Convaincu ni de sa culpabilité, ni de son innocence. Oliver était la terre de diatomée des suspects à ses yeux : un élément qui avait l'air de rien comme ça mais à qui lui manquait un autre élément pour faire le lien. Brennan n'avait qu'une envie, partir d'ici pour mieux réfléchir. Loin d'Oliver et du prix de son "amitié".

\- Vu que vous êtes si généreux et coopératif, je vous prends au mot. Je garde un exemplaire.

\- Ce que vous voulez...Docteur Brennan, consentit Oliver en le regardant partir. sa voix un brin mielleuse.

Booth serra les dents mais ne pipa mot, se contentant de regarder fixement Oliver puis Bones et le suivit hors de l'appartement. Booth jeta un dernier coup d’œil derrière elle, méfiante puis ferma la porte dans un cliquetis discret.

Une fois dans le couloir, l'agent du FBI devait presser le pas pour rattraper Bones. Elle resta derrière lui, prudente par rapport à Oliver et soucieuse de laisser de l'espace à son partenaire visiblement sous pression.

Une fois dehors, Brennan marcha d'un pas pressé vers la voiture de Booth. Une fois arrivé, le véhicule était toujours verrouillé. Sans même la regarder, l'anthropologue tapota contre la portière.

\- Vous n'avez pas dit que le temps pressait ?

Booth observa Brennan de haut en bas, jouant nerveusement avec ses clefs. Elle semblait pensive, jeta un coup d’œil vers la porte-fenêtre d'Oliver et finit par répondre.

\- Vous étiez en colère mais vous vous êtes retenu. Ce que j'apprécie beaucoup. Mais pourquoi ? Je suis sûre que vous avez été plus détendu devant le sénateur et bien plus après avoir étalé son assistant par terre.

Brennan émit un petit rire nerveux et lâcha la poignée de la portière pour poser le coude sur le toit de la voiture en regardant en l'air pour se distraire. Ce brin d'humour venant de cette femme lui était salutaire. Pas qu'elle en était dépourvu, elle savait quand l'utiliser que c'en devenait charmant. Pas assez pour oublier le caractère détestable de l'obsession d'Oliver.

\- Ce n'est pas mon travail de savoir quand les gens mentent, on me l'a bien fait comprendre aujourd'hui mais lui...il a menti sur un détail qui ne me plaît pas...

\- Lequel ? murmura Booth, concernée.

\- Il n'était ami de Cléo que dans son délire. Il ne vaut pas mieux que Ken Thompson. Même le médecin qui lui a prescrit ses anxiolytiques s'inquiétait davantage pour Cléo.

\- Vous l'avez vu dans ses ossements ?

Brennan fixa Booth en fronçant des sourcils, prêt à lui balancer une réplique cinglante par pur réflexe défensif à cause de sa sensibilité exacerbée. Soudain, la sonnerie du portable de Brennan retentit sans que personne ne bouge, ni ne réagisse.

Une sonnerie. Il en avait envie cette fois, faire tonner sa colère pour oser tourner en ridicule sa profession. Il fut freiné en constatant une ombre d'inquiétude dans les yeux sombres de Booth.

Deux sonneries. Brennan crut comprendre quelque chose, il plissa ses yeux emplis de doute et d'un soupçon de compassion. Voyait-elle autant de morts que lui en fin de compte ? Non... Il ne voulait pas y croire.

Trois sonneries. Booth semblait vouloir reculer, se mettre à couvert, rompre cette conversation muette. Pourtant, ils continuaient à se dévisager, non comme deux prédateurs équivalents mais comme deux personnes refusant de se lâcher même au milieu d'une chute libre.

Quatre. Brennan décrocha son regard et son téléphone. Il y avait du nouveau sur la cause du décès. Booth déverrouilla le véhicule, entra et démarra la voiture. Brennan abrégea la conversation téléphonique et résuma rapidement l'appel pendant le trajet.

**Institut Jefferson**

**Service d’imagerie du laboratoire médico-légal**

**Fin d'après-midi 4**

Toute l'équipe était réunie devant l'écran. Cette fois, Booth s'était mise en retrait en arrière, les bras croisés, observant et écoutant attentivement les échanges entre les scientifiques autour des nouvelles animations sur l'agression de Cléo Eller.

\- C'est un composite grossier mais ça nous aidera à voir plus clair, rassura Angela.

\- Un coup de poignard est la cause du décès et non le traumatisme crânien. Entre cinq et huit coups de couteau de l'armée, je dirai que...ce coup de couteau est celui qui a été fatal, expliqua Brennan en pointant les zones pendant l'animation.

\- Quand on regarde les blessures défensives, ça se confirme.

Pour appuyer ses propos, Angela zooma une portion de l'animation, le scénario en image de l'agression se figea pour mieux montrer la cause du décès.

\- Zack et Angela ont pu expliquer les coupures que j'avais remarqué sur les dernières phalanges. On lui a retirer la pulpe des doigts avec le même couteau de combat. Les fragments des os crâniens et les traces d'acier laminé évoquent quatre à cinq coups de marteau d'une dizaine de kilogrammes sur un sol en ciment avec des traces de terre de diatomée. C'est le scénario le plus plausible avec les indices. Partant de là, on peut difficilement parler de crime passionnel, conclut Brennan.

Le scénario de nouveau en lecture sur l'écran, Brennan en profita pour se masser le cou en écoutant le reste de son équipe, cachant son inquiétude dû au silence de Booth.

\- Cléo n'a pas vu venir le premier coup de couteau. S'il y avait eu dispute, ils se faisaient face, elle l'aurait vu venir, se hasarda Angela.

\- Pourquoi avoir martelé sa tête, enlevé la pulpe des doigts, ses vêtements, ses bijoux puis coulé le corps ? demanda naïvement Zack.

\- Pour qu'on ne l'identifie pas. Enfin, c'était sans compter notre intellect, s'enorgueillit Brennan.

\- Si l'assassin était si soigneux, il aurait enlevé le petit livre. On a comparé la cellulose qu'on a trouvé sur le corps à celle d'un des carnets des saints. Même provenance. Il l'a donc mis dans la main de Cléo Eller pour que cet indice désigne Oliver. Un coupable tout trouvé, renchérit Hodgins.

\- On ne pense pas à tous les suspects possibles : un cimetière militaire, un couteau militaire. Ça colle à son père, en espérant me tromper, soupira Angela.

Hodgins se retourna pour faire face à une Booth totalement calme et lui posa une question sur un ton hautain.

\- Ça ne vous évoque pas un de ces sénateurs véreux que vous connaissez ?

\- En résumé, vous voulez que j'entre en guerre contre un sénateur des États-Unis avec de jolies animations comme preuves ? rétorqua Booth.

Elle avait non seulement réussi à faire taire Hodgins mais aussi à le faire soupirer d'irritation. Une maigre consolation alors que la fin de son enquête approchait. Le reste de l'équipe fit face à Booth qui gardait son calme olympien. L'anxiété de Brennan s'accentua intérieurement, il se contenta de regarder droit dans les yeux sa coéquipière pour prendre la suite. Autant éviter que les esprits s'échauffent pour des raisons triviales.

\- Il ne s'agit plus de gribouillis sur un carnet de croquis. On a réussi à croiser des éléments qui tiennent debout dans un scénario ou une suite logique de faits. Ces indices, c'est du concret, Booth.

\- Nous n'avons pas l'arme du crime à laquelle relier à un suspect, pas d'ADN pour prouver qui est le père de l'enfant de la victime donc pas de mobile. Tout ça n'est pas plus solide que mon instinct.

Zack ouvrit la bouche, rapidement dissuadé par Brennan qui posa la main sur son épaule. Une fois assurée qu'elle ne serait pas interrompue, Booth poursuivit. Il fallait mettre les choses au clair. Ils faisaient énormément de progrès mais ils s'acharnaient à poursuivre plusieurs chimères en même temps. Elle avait tant espéré que Bones les rappelle à l'ordre mais il n'était pas dans de bonnes dispositions pour faire son travail sur le terrain et dans le labo en même temps.

\- A votre avis, pourquoi le directeur adjoint veut constituer une équipe spéciale ? Pour être de taille face au public, aux médias et à un sénateur qui a le bras long, véreux ou pas. De votre côté, vous avez une fille décédée face à lui. C'est pour cela que les fouines doivent rester dans un laboratoire. Le monde autour de vous continue de tourner que vous le voulez ou non. Persistez à l'oublier si ça vous chante.

Brennan lâcha l'épaule de Zack pour réfléchir. Nerveusement, il frotta ses doigts un à un contre son pouce sans les faire claquer. Cette fois, les places étaient inversées : Brennan était celui appréhendait la colère froide de Booth. Elle était compréhensible, cette enquête était précieuse pour Booth. Et pour lui. Dans quelques heures, elle ne pourrait plus assurer au Major Eller que justice serait faite pour sa fille. Il n'y aurait plus de garantie. Il y avait des jours où Brennan aimerait être aussi efficace qu'Angela pour dire les mots justes mais son équipe était tendue, énervée face à ce qui ressemblait à de l'obstination. Brennan était à leur place il n'y avait même pas vingt-quatre heures. Dans le doute, il préférait faire lâcher du lest à tout le monde.

\- Venez, on n'a plus rien à faire ici, invita Brennan d'un ton grave.

Tous s'en allèrent en laissant Booth dans la pièce sauf Angela qui jaugea Booth du regard sans animosité aucune.

\- Ouah. Tendu. Il ne va pas aimer ce que je vais dire mais ça va sans doute vous montrer un autre angle de vue sur Brennan.

Booth se détendit et laissa Angela approcher. Elle était prête à entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Au point où elle en était, un rien pouvait l'aider.

\- Ses parents ont disparu sans laisser de traces alors qu'il n'avait que douze ans. Le monde tourne autour de ça depuis des années et il s'en souvient toujours, confia Angela d'une voix douce.

\- J'ai lu le dossier...

Aussitôt, Angela sourit à Booth, sans doute parce que l'artiste sensible avait senti la pointe de culpabilité d'avoir fouiner sans que Brennan ne soit au courant. Angela acquiesça d'un air entendu pour que cela reste entre elles.

\- La police n'a rien trouvé, soupira Booth, sincère.

\- Justement, Brennan se dit que s'il y avait eu une personne comme lui, collaborant avec les flics, ses parents auraient pu être retrouvés.

\- Et vous êtes tous les deux amis ? Lui qui déteste la psychologie ?

Angela acquiesça de nouveau, rayonnante de fierté. Booth ne put s'empêcher sourire et de souffler du nez pour évacuer sa nervosité.

**Stand de tir intérieur, Washington.**

**Nuit 4**

Brennan s'entraînait au tir, concentré, prudent. Il n'y avait que lui et une cible. Parfait pour se vider la tête. Il avait au moins réussi à calmer les tensions de l'équipe et de rappeler qu'ils étaient tous des professionnels. Tant qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'annonce officielle, l'enquête était toujours à Booth. A eux de jouer tous leurs atouts. Il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas laissé tomber. Il enleva son casque et ses lunettes, se surprit à prier pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prié pour une autre personne que lui-même.

A entendre le bruit feutré de talons plats derrière lui, sa prière avait été rapidement entendue. Toujours face au champ de tir, il sourit.

\- Je suis si prévisible ? ironisa Brennan.

\- Vous savez vous défendre au corps à corps. Que vous puissiez vous défendre avec une arme à feu me semble évident. La vie n'est jamais tendre. Autant être toujours prêt. Qui mieux que vous peut le comprendre ?

Brennan pensa de nouveau à leur discussion silencieuse devant le domicile d'Oliver. Il décida de ne pas se laisser troubler par cette réminiscence.

\- Au hasard, je dirais...une ancienne ranger tireuse d'élite qui a raccroché le fusil pour décrocher un badge du FBI ?

Booth sentit qu'elle avait sous-estimé Bones. Elle sourit légèrement, cette idée ne lui déplut pas.

\- Vous vous renseignez bien. Vous permettez ?

Booth s'approcha, régla le casque pour le mettre mais laissa les lunettes de sécurité de côté. Elle prit en main le revolver, il était trop lourd mais elle avait une bonne prise en main. Elle visa, tira, ne rata pas sa cible mais avait tiré avec moins de précision que Bones. Déçue de sa performance, elle contracta sa mâchoire, rabattit le casque sur ses épaules et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour soupirer lentement. C'était sûr maintenant, elle détestait cette arme. Appuyé contre la paroi du box, Bones pouffa de rire en lissant ses cheveux mi longs.

\- Je suis sûr que vous tiriez mieux que ça.

\- En tous cas, je m'y connais mieux en tueur que vous et le sénateur tire davantage de coups avec son pénis qu'avec une arme comme la vôtre.

Mise à part la blague freudienne, Brennan était tellement heureux qu'Angela ne soit pas là pour entendre ça.

\- Et Oliver ? Il a juste failli uriner devant vous mais il fait un meilleur suspect que le sénateur Bethlehem ?

\- C'est un détraqué qui reste dangereux. Un harceleur, une fois plus satisfait de son activité, peut passer à l'étape du meurtre.

\- L'expérience ? Le profilage du FBI ? Votre instinct ?

Booth soutint le regard étréci et moqueur de l'anthropologue, sûre d'elle, le sourire léger en coin.

\- Les scientifiques ne résolvent pas les crimes. Nous n'utilisons pas la ténacité de la même manière : à force de poser des tas de questions des centaines, des milliers de fois, écoutant chaque parole, on finit par trouver la vérité dans une tempête de mensonges.

Sans un bruit, Booth fit glisser sa main contre la paroi et s'approcha tout près de Bones.

\- Et ainsi, je coince toujours le coupable. J'admets que vous êtes fort, Bones. Vous êtes le meilleur dans votre domaine mais pas dans le mien.

Brennan sentit son sourire s'accentuer, il adorait le regard de Booth qui coulait sur lui. Une chasseresse qui reconnaissait un de ses pairs et qui le défiait était excitant intellectuellement et sexuellement. Il laissa tomber la deuxième option, il ne manquait plus qu'il gâche ce délicieux moment et les dernières heures de ce qui était possiblement leur dernière enquête ensemble. Sans la lâcher du regard, il lui répondit après avoir savouré quelques secondes de proximité.

\- Cléo Eller a été tuée sur un sol en ciment avec des traces de terre de diatomée. Il y a donc encore des traces de sang quelque part, peut-être dans le sous-sol du sénateur Bethlehem.

Brennan se détacha de la paroi où il se prélassait pour se pencher vers le visage de Booth. Méfiante, elle garda une distance de quelques centimètres entre eux. Elle enleva sa main de la paroi et recula mais Brennan n'en démordit pas. Il suivait ses pas et avançait.

\- L'un de nous a forcément tort. Peut-être nous deux, qui sait ?

Brennan posa sa main sur la paroi opposée du box de tir, enfermant Booth qui n'était pas du tout intimidée, gardant ses yeux sombres fichés dans les yeux bleu-gris de son collègue. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle mais il ne l'avait jamais sous-estimée. Pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui, il aimait la provoquer. Cela devint frustrant pour lui de sentir la puissance de cette femme et la voir la retenir, se limiter. Les yeux dans les siens, tout près d'elle, le sourire narquois, il tenta de la motiver à sa manière.

\- Si votre suspect principal n'était pas sénateur, vous auriez fouiner sa maison de fond en comble sans la moindre hésitation.

Brennan s'approcha de l'oreille de Booth, figée dans sa suffisance légère, celle d'une guerrière digne. Il lui murmura :

\- Vous avez peur de lui...

Il se remit face à elle, un peu plus résolu et sérieux tout en gardant son mordant dans sa voix.

\- Les scientifiques ne peuvent pas résoudre des crimes, n'est-ce pas ? Prouvez que la police peut vraiment obtenir justice...

Brennan se sépara de Booth pour la laisser respirer, vida le chargeur de l'arme, la rangea pour la nettoyer plus tard. Ensuite, il se saisit des lunettes de sécurité et reprit délicatement le casque rabattu sur les épaules de Booth. Le tout en silence, calmement, méthodiquement tout en lui offrant un sourire malicieux.

\- Faites votre travail, je serai juste derrière vous.

Bones quitta le stand. Booth le suivit du regard et une fois sûre qu'il n'était plus là, elle tira son arme de son holster, se retourna et tira deux balles. Le tout d'une précision et d'une rapidité mortelles. Elle atteignit la cible dans la tête, les yeux animés par une détermination implacable. Elle avait promis qu'elle trouverait le tueur de Cléo et le ferait.

A l'extérieur, Brennan attendit Booth près de sa voiture, inspirant et expirant profondément. Il était un peu trop excité par la discussion tendue et se concentra sur l'enquête. Il ne manquait plus que sa frustration de ne pas avoir encore résolu l'affaire se transforme en frustration sexuelle.

Seule la vérité comptait.

Booth apparut enfin à la porte du stand de tir. Brennan se sentait plus détendu et flegmatique, comme à son habitude. Booth ouvrit la portière côté conducteur pour prendre le dossier et la laissa ouverte.

\- Bones, attrapez.

Surpris, il rattrapa de justesse les clefs lancées par Booth. Sa perplexité se mua en joie muselée par ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Vous conduisez cette fois.

\- Avec plaisir ! Où allons-nous ?

\- Au bureau, on a un mandat à aller chercher.

Brennan sourit, fier d'elle. Il retrouvait enfin son agent très spécial.

**Voiture de Booth**

**Nuit 4**

Booth regardait les photos de Cléo, de ses parents, des suspects ainsi que les nouveaux tirages du scénario élaboré par les fouines de l'institut Jefferson. Angela avait trouvé une autre photo de la famille Eller au complet avec la fille encadrée par les bras et l'amour de ses parents.

\- Ils ont l'air heureux... soupira Booth, mélancolique.

Le ton de la voix de Booth n'échappa pas à Brennan. Il n'avait pas envie d'être cynique et laissa planer un silence de quelques secondes, le temps de trouver quelque chose à dire. Quelque chose de réconfortant et assez détaché, conciliant sa nature et la situation. Tout en réfléchissant, il gardait une main sûre sur le volant et caressa ses lèvres et sa barbe par réflexe. Il opta finalement par ce qu'il connaissait le mieux, la vérité.

\- Je suis toujours mal à l'aise quand on parle de la famille mais même s'ils ne s'entendaient plus avec leur fille, elle restait quelqu'un de très précieux pour eux. Ils étaient heureux au point de la pleurer avec énormément de regrets aujourd'hui, Booth...

Tout le long, l'ex soldate lorgnait sur le profil de Bones, profitant de ce moment unique où il se confiait un peu tout en gardant un calme sérieux. C'était peut-être la barbe qui le rendait plus sage ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle sourit légèrement, le cœur un peu plus léger. Elle prit l'occasion de se reposer, fermant les yeux quelques secondes, se laissant bercer par la conduite un peu nerveuse de Bones. Elle avait tellement envie de poser des questions sur la famille de son coéquipier mais cela lui semblait illégitime et inélégant. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire comme Zack. Booth avait simplement besoin d'en savoir plus sur l'homme à qui elle confiait sa vie et la réussite de son enquête. Il avait beau être l'homme le moins ennuyeux du monde, sa propension à réfléchir, réagir et parler vite la désorientait trop souvent. Elle se noyait dans le torrent de ses paroles et pensées, passant d'un sujet à l'autre, de soleil à orage, profitant des brèves éclaircies.

\- Seeley...? murmura Brennan, préoccupé.

L'anthropologue voulait être sûr qu'elle allait bien. Lui-même s'impliquait trop dans cette investigation, il n'avait pas envie que Booth s'enfonce trop profondément dans ses propres tourments émotionnels. Il ne la connaissait pas assez, il reconnaissait seulement les caractéristiques fondamentales qu'ils avaient en commun. Tout à coup, un rire étouffé le sortit de ses pensées et jeta un coup d’œil rapide vers Booth. Il lui sourit, amusé.

\- Ne m'appelez pas Seeley...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Personne ne m'appelle comme ça.

\- Ça peut changer. Vous m'appelez bien Bones, vous.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Et puis personne ne vous appelle Thomas.

\- Si, les femmes avec qui je couche. Ou un proche quand la situation est grave.

\- Raison de plus pour que chacun garde son prénom pour lui-même.

\- Vous ne l'aimez pas parce que c'est un prénom masc...

Brennan se mordit la langue et continua sa phrase dans sa bouche. Il libéra sa langue en sifflant sa douleur devant une Booth médusée par son geste galant et stupide.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas facile de se retenir avec vous, Booth. J'ai un bon millier de questions à vous poser et la moindre information que j'ai, je n'ai pas envie de la garder en moi. Cependant, je veux respecter les règles du partenariat. Ça viendra tôt ou tard, conclut Brennan avec une pointe d'espoir.

Booth ferma le dossier en souriant gracieusement, touchée par ses efforts. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur la prochaine étape. La fouille chez le sénateur Bethlehem.

**Résidence du sénateur Bethlehem**

**Nuit 4**

Même à cinq heures du matin, les médias étaient en branle devant la maison du sénateur, cherchant à obtenir des commentaires sur la présence du FBI. Pour Brennan, c'était du bruit blanc et rien de plus. Il était plus intéressé sur ce que Booth allait trouver à l'aide de son mandat et de ses hommes. Observateur, il laissait ses yeux de renard vagabonder autour de la demeure et il tendait l'oreille pour suivre la discussion sur le perron. Ken Thompson, l'assistant du sénateur lisait à son patron et à sa femme ce que le FBI cherchait.

\- Ils cherchent des traces de sang, une masse et de la terre de diatomée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclame le sénateur, irrité.

La seule réponse fut l'inconfortable silence de la part de Ken qui plia nerveusement le mandat. Brennan était désabusé : il voyait devant lui des crétins au pouvoir qui réduisaient une victime au silence avec tant d'aisance. Pas étonnant que Booth était si passionnée par l'envie de trouver l'assassin, montrant que personne ne pouvait se trouver au dessus de la loi. Ken aperçut et vint vers Brennan qui restait immobile, suivant l'assistant du regard, le sourire léger aux lèvres.

\- Vous commettez une grave erreur, réprimanda-t-il à Brennan.

Insensible, Brennan repartit dans sa contemplation et laissa l'homme seul avec sa frustration. Il entendit Booth parler avec l'heureux désigné pour être à la tête de la future équipe d'enquête, le fameux agent First. Il se tourna vers eux mais décida de ne pas intervenir. Il avait déjà assez fait. Au tour des flics de faire leur travail. Il jeta un coup d’œil distrait à la foule derrière et remarqua un visage familier.

Oliver Laurier. Il le salua de la main de l'autre côté de la grille, un livre sous le bras. Brennan contracta sa mâchoire tout comme Booth le ferait. Néanmoins, il s'approcha, méfiant et énervé par la présence du harceleur.

\- Vous avez vu de la lumière et vous profitez du spectacle ?

\- Regardez-le. Une fois sous les feux des médias, sans son pouvoir politique, il n'est plus rien. Il aurait du quitter Cléo. Je l'aurais fait à sa place.

Lentement, Oliver fit passer le livre et un stylo à travers le portail en fer forgé. Celui de Brennan. l'anthropologue sourit d'un air mauvais et secoua la tête négativement.

\- Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi, vous perdrez à coup sûr... menaça Brennan ouvertement.

Il abandonna Oliver, privé de sa satisfaction, assailli de tics nerveux. Brennan vit les enquêteurs remonter quelque chose, une masse. Bonne forme, elle avait l'air de peser son poids. A comparer au labo. Autant ne pas se faire de faux espoirs. Du concret, Cléo avait besoin de concret. Brennan ignora les cris du sénateur, jurant que cette masse n'était pas à lui et guetta de nouveau Booth qui avait sans doute eu sa dose d'avertissements pour un mois. Une fois l'agent First parti, elle s'approcha de Brennan, l'air absent. Elle devait être exténuée, c'était à peine visible.

\- On a la masse, Booth.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant, rétorqua Booth d'une voix faible et monotone.

\- Il a bien du ciment au sous-sol, non ?

\- Aucune trace de sang, pas la moindre particule de terre de diatomée.

\- Donc...pas de lieu du crime, constata sombrement Brennan.

\- Et pas d'arme du crime non plus.

Brave, Booth restait digne dans la défaite. D'un mouvement de tête, elle remercia silencieusement Brennan. Ce dernier serra les dents à voir Booth vaincue. Cela lui faisait si mal qu'il aurait voulu se retourner, saisir sa main et lui confier un dernier espoir. Il n'avait rien.

Booth se retourna pour regarder la maison teintée par les gyrophares. Brennan l'imita. Ils avaient sûrement la même pensée : prendre la massue trouvée et casser le précieux sol en ciment du sénateur. Juste pour se défouler.

**Institut Jefferson, laboratoire médico-légal, salle de repos de la passerelle.**

**Aube 5**

L'équipe de l'institut s'était réunie pour se concerter tout en se détendant comme ils le pouvaient. Autant ses collègues étaient persuadés de la réussite de l'enquête, Brennan se sentait impuissant, au diapason des émotions de Booth. Ce n'était pas une victoire, les suppositions de Hodgins ne lui suffisaient pas mais peut-être que son alcool artisanal l'aiderait à aller mieux.

\- Ils ne l'ont pas arrêté ? Pourquoi ? s'interrogea Zack.

\- Y'a la masse à comparer. Si c'est bien la même que celle qui a servi pour défigurer la victime, ils le coinceront. A l'arrestation de cette pourriture politique ! se réjouit Hodgins en tintant son bécher contre ceux des autres.

Brennan but cul sec la boisson, bien heureux de brûler sa gorge et de sentir ses yeux irrités par la haute teneur en alcool.

\- Ça ne sera pas suffisant, grommela Brennan en grimaçant. Il sortira et Booth aura eu raison de tirer les oreilles de fouines que nous sommes...

Abattu, Brennan installa ses jambes sur l'autre fauteuil, jouant avec l'agitateur en verre à l'aide de sa bouche.

\- Alors... On va chercher d'autres guides dans le petite livre des saints, plaisanta Hodgins pour alléger l'ambiance.

Zack avait l'air enthousiaste, sans doute à cause de l'alcool et Angela lut la page présentée par Hodgins.

\- Albertus Magnus, saint patron des scientifiques...

\- Je préfère Saint Thomas comme saint patron des scientifiques mais on lui a attribué les géomètres, les maçons et les architectes, ajouta Brennan.

\- Je croyais qu'Albertus Magnus était le saint patron des poissonniers, remarqua Zack.

\- Mais non, c'est pas le même Magnus... dit Hodgins

\- Surtout que le saint patron des poissonniers est Saint Pierre et...

A ces mots, Brennan se redressa d'un coup, faisant tomber son agitateur en verre.

\- Les poissons !

Brennan n'eut qu'un silence général comme réponse. Tout sourire, les yeux brillants, il se tourna vers ses collègues en ramassant l'agitateur et le posa rapidement sur la table.

\- La terre de diatomée sert d'agent filtrant ! C'est ça ?

Hodgins hocha de la tête et malgré l'alcool, il arriva à réfléchir.

\- Oui. Pour l'eau potable, les piscines...

\- Et les aquariums ! Oliver Laurier a dit que Ken Thompson adorait ses poissons exotiques et sa carrière ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis passé à côté de ça...

Zack n'avait pas l'air de comprendre le cheminement de pensée, Angela comprit surtout la bêtise que son meilleur ami allait commettre.

\- Attends, tu crois aller où comme ça ? réprimanda Angela.

\- Thompson a vu ce qu'on cherchait sur le mandat, il est parti détruire les preuves ! Prévenez Booth et dites-lui que je vais chez Thompson !

Brennan envoya son portable dans les bras de son amie et partit en quatrième vitesse. Hors de question de conduire rapidement et d'appeler en même temps. Ses priorités se bousculaient, son cerveau était trop rapide et le temps ne pouvait être rattrapé.

\- Mais c'est quelle adresse ?! hurla Angela.

\- Booth a une bonne mémoire !

Angela se reprit à deux fois avant de se lever tout en cherchant le numéro de Booth dans le téléphone portable. Elle arrangea ses mèches de cheveux, agitée. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Il n'était pas question qu'il parte combattre le crime seul dans l'équation.


End file.
